Daddy's Girl
by Jessee03
Summary: Summary edited for FF TOS: Can psychologist & Dom, Edward, give Isabella the help she needs, when at 18 she still acts like a little girl? Contains adult themes & language. More information on those themes inside. Check my profile for other places to read this story. For some it will depend on your opinion as to whether you find it consensual/moral. AH/OOC.
1. Daddy's Girl: Intro

**Disclaimer: Twilight does not belong to me; I'm just borrowing SM's characters. No copyright infringement intended.**

**A/N: This is now the Beta'd version (by the wonderful, Sunshine My Love) of the intro to Daddy's Girl.**

**I usually only update every couple of months, but when I get chance to update more often, I will. You can check my profile to find details of my blog and other sites I post on, and you can find me on Twitter Jessee03.**

**I also feel it's necessary to say this, just in case. So here goes: I understand this story may be a bit controversial and not for everyone. If this story offends you please stop reading, my intention is not to upset anybody.**

Intro

I Edward Cullen, am two things. One of them is a Dominant and the other is a psychologist at my parents' clinic. For the last two years I've also worked with my brother, Emmett, to help him and the FBI save a young girl from the men who held her captive for the last fifteen years. When Emmett first asked for my help I wasn't so sure. I had only recently qualified as a psychologist at the time and I didn't think I'd be much help. After Em showed me the case file, and I met the psychological consultant he would have been working with, I changed my mind. That guy was an idiot. You see this case wasn't just your normal human trafficking. Isabella was three when the Volturi family took her. She was raised in the mindset of a little girl, not the young woman she is. This was so that at eighteen, she could be sold to the highest bidder wanting to fulfil his daddy fetish.

Today, however, is the day she comes home with me. Yep, you guessed it. To those at the auction, I'm the lucky bastard that is now the new owner of a naughty little girl, who needs to learn to please her daddy, but to the FBI I saved her. Time was up. She was turning eighteen and going to be sold at an auction. We had no more time to prove her stepfather was involved. No more time to prove that the Volturi's killed her mother and forged documents placing her in their custody. Just no more time. When my brother first suggested I buy her I thought he had finally cracked, but when he pointed out she not only needed saving before she was sold, but that she would also need a lot of psychological help, I agreed. To him, I'm kinky and professionally qualified, therefore I was the man for the job, and unfortunately he was right. This girl was raised not knowing any different. She didn't understand that most other eighteen year olds didn't suck on pacifiers or play with Barbie's while wearing frilly dresses. I knew what I had to do. I had to be the hard dominant daddy she had been taught to want, while I slowly introduce her to life as an adult, teach her to have freedom, and to live the normalcy other eighteen year olds live.


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome home

**Disclaimer: Twilight does not belong to me, I'm just borrowing SM's characters. No copyright infringement intended.**

**A/N: Here is Chapter 1, Beta'd by Sunshine My Love, who has amazingly cleaned up the giant mess that was my unbeta'd version. **

**No under 18's! **

Chapter 1: Welcome home.

"Come on, Isabella. We can't stand at the door all day I need to show you around the house."

"Sorry, daddy. It's just so big." I chuckled at her awe, yes my house is big but I'm used to it now.

"Yes, baby, it is. You'll get used to it just like I did." I showed her around saving her room till last.

"Okay, little Bell. This will be your room, but this isn't where you'll sleep. You'll be sleeping with me in my bed, okay?"

"Okay, daddy. Is that because we'll be having sexies like uncle Aro said?"

I still hadn't decided if Isabella and I having sex would be a good idea. I believed she was still a virgin, that was part of the package when she was sold to me. When she was living with Aro and the other Volturi brothers she was told about sex and that it would be expected of her when she lived with her "daddy". Part of me felt that if I were to turn her into an adult she would have to lose her innocence, but I also felt a bit like a perverted child molester.

"Maybe sometimes we will. Are you ok with that?"

"Yes daddy. I want to make you happy."

"You will make me happy baby, even if we don't have sex. You have to tell me if you don't want to, so that daddy can do what's best."

"But uncle Aro said that's how to make you happy or by sucking on your penis," She said, looking up at me with the most adorably confused face. I decided it was time to explain a few things. I had to teach her that although she wasn't going to like some of the things I do to her, that sometimes I was going to hurt her, and make her upset, she couldn't always endure it to please me. She had to learn to submit to me of her own freewill.

"Why don't we go sit in the living room and I'll explain it to you."

I handed her a juice box and a sandwich for lunch and got her snuggled with me on the couch ready to start, what I was sure was going to be a difficult discussion.

"Now we have some things to talk about, so we'll start with sex. You sounded confused when I said that I'd be happy even when we don't have sex, so I'll explain it for you. Yes, it will make me happy if we have sex or if you suck on my dick, but other things you do will make me happy too, like following the rules I give you or learning something new. Most of all, I want you to be happy too. Do you understand baby?"

"Umm, I think I do, but how can I make you happy with the rules when I don't know them."

"Because I'll teach them to you."

"But what if I forgetted them, daddy? Will you punish me in the box like uncle Aro? Pleeeasse don't put me in the box, daddy. Please, It's scary in the box, daddy, Pleeaase!"

"Ssshh, little one. It's okay, calm down. I'm not going to put you in a box. Can you explain what you mean?"

She nodded her head with tears in her eyes, so I lifted her onto my lap to help comfort her while she explained.

"H… He …He put me in the dark room… when I was naughty and it's small like a box and dark. It's always dark, I don't like the dark, daddy. I don't like it."

"Shhh, I'm not going to put you in any dark rooms as punishment, Isabella. Look at me. If you forget the rules and are naughty then yes I will punish you, but I will never put you in a box or a small dark room, do you understand?" I asked, in a voice more firm than I used with her before. She nodded her head and placed it into the crook of my neck. I could smell her strawberry scented shampoo as she put her thumb into her mouth as her own form of comfort.

"We've got a few more things to talk about and then you can have a nap alright?"

"M'kay."

"You're tired, so we'll talk about the rules and how to be a good girl after your nap. Right now I want you to just listen to me. As your daddy it's my job to take care of you. Sometimes, though, there will be things I do or ask you to do that you won't like or that will hurt and upset you. I need you to trust me and remember that I love you and that I want to help and take care of you."

"I'll remember daddy. Can I go sleepies now?"

"Yeah, baby. Come on." I carried her up the stairs and got her settled into bed. I thought she had already fallen asleep, but as I was about to leave the room, I realised I was wrong.

"Wait, daddy! You forgotted my sucky."

"Your Paci?" I clarified.

"Mmmm I need it for sleepies."

"Seeing as we haven't talked about it yet, you can have it, but after that your Paci is just for going to sleep at night okay?"

"Mhmm can you go get it now?"

I took her the pacifier she had brought with her and she went instantly to sleep. With the house being so big I decided to leave a monitor on the nightstand so I could hear her if she woke up and went to make some calls. My sister, Alice, is a fashion designer, so I had called and asked her to do all of Isabella's shopping. Little Bell hadn't done much shopping before and there was already a lot of changes for her to deal with.

I asked Alice to bring everything over before Isabella woke up. She was already going to meet my parents today and I didn't want to overwhelm her, even though she would be meeting my parents as her doctors. My dad used to work in the ER and my mom is an OBGYN. They now own their own practice where Jasper, Alice's boyfriend, and I also work, so I wanted them both to check her out. I'm sure it won't be a nice experience for any of us, but this was one of those times where I was going to have to make her do something she isn't going to like, for her own good.

Finally, I called Emmett and his wife Rosalie. I gave Em an update on how Isabella was settling in and then I asked Rose if she could come and give Little Bell a bikini wax. I knew this would also not go down well with her, but with all the new changes and other things she'd have to focus on, I didn't want her to worry about keeping shaved every few days like Aro taught her.

Half an hour later Alice came waltzing in with Jasper, both of them carrying huge amounts of bags.

"Jesus, Ali! Did you buy the whole mall?"

"Of course not," she replied, like it was normal to have done that much shopping. When I looked at Jaspers face I realised that it was normal for Alice. After everything was put away I thanked them both and went to wake up Little Bell.

"Bella. Time to wake up, baby."

"Mmm, no daddy, me tired."

"I know, baby, but you have to get into the shower."

"No, daddy. I don't like showers, I like baths so I can play with my duckies."

"Isabella you will stop saying no to me. One of your rules is to do as I tell you. If you get up now I'll let you have a bath with your ducks."

Fifteen minutes later she was in a bathtub full of bubbles, playing with her rubber ducks, oblivious to the hard on I got from seeing her naked. I washed her beautiful brown hair making sure not to get soap in her eyes and started to tell her some of the rules.

"Little Bell do you remember when I came to wake you up that I said one of your rules will be to do what daddy tells you to?" When she nodded her head I carried on.

"Good. I'm going to give some more rules now so make sure your listening. You're not allowed to lie to me. If I ask you something, you need to tell me the truth. I want you to be polite to people that you meet, and I don't want any whining and tantrums okay?"

"Okay, daddy."

"Good girl. Now there are more rules so would you like to write them down and create a list to help you remember?"

"Yes, Please."

"Okay, well I'm going to help you get dry. Then I want you to go to your room, choose a dress to wear, and get some paper and a pencil from the desk in your room. When you've done that come and sit on the bed until I'm done in the shower."

Bella scurried off to her room, so I stepped into the shower turning it on to cold to quickly solve my problem. When I stepped out she was sat naked on the bed recreating my previous problem. As I didn't have time for another cold shower I helped her get dressed and dry her hair leaving enough time to help her create a list before we went to see my parents.

Naughty things:

Lying to daddy

Not being polite to people

Not doing as daddy says

Shouting, whining and tantrums

Making too much mess

Hitting

Having my paci during the day

Going into daddy's special room

Staying up past bed time

"Okay, baby. That's enough for now. We can always add to it later. There's something I need to talk to you about. so come sit over here in my lap."

"Am I in trouble?"

"No, little girl. You haven't done anything wrong. Daddy's going to take you to see some doctors today."

"Why, daddy? Am I sick? I don't like doctors, they're scary. I don't wanna see the doctors." She said looking up at me with a pout.

"No, baby. I don't think you're sick, but daddy has to make sure you're healthy. Dr. Carlisle and Dr. Esme are going to look at you for me."

"No! Daddy, I not see the doctors. I not!"

"Isabella! Remember your rules or I'll punish you with a sore bottom before we see them. Now I know you're scared, but Carlisle and Esme are my parents, so I know there going to be very nice to you and I'll be with you the whole time if you want."

She nodded at me with tear filled eyes. They held so much fear it made me wonder what sort of experience she'd had with doctors before, but I decided to wait until later to ask her rather than make her dwell on it now.

I carried a reluctant Little Bell down the stairs and placed her into the car. She was quiet the whole drive there and I was glad that our appointment was set up when the office was closed, as this was probably going to take a while.

"Hi, mom. Hi, dad. This is Isabella." I said, gesturing to the shy scared girl cowering behind me as we stepped inside.

"Hello, Edward. Hello, Isabella. It's lovely to meet you," replied my mother.

"Yes, hello Isabella. It's a pleasure. I hope my son is being the gentleman he was raised to be."

"Dad, I take offence to your doubt." I said with a grin. Carlisle just chuckled and shook his head.

"Come on. Let's get started," my mom said gently leading us into an exam room.

"Baby, take your clothes and panties off and put this gown on, I'll help you." Five minutes later she was dressed in the gown and looking more and more nervous.

"Lay down on the bed for Esme. Good girl."

"Can you scoot your bottom further down for me please, sweetheart? That's it. And place your legs into the stirrups for me," my mom asked.

Bella whimpered, but did as she was asked. I climbed onto the large bed and gently lifted her head to rest on my lap whilst taking her hand in mine to comfort her.

"I'm just going to gently feel your breasts, honey."

"Okay, good. Everything feels fine there. Now I'm just going to have a feel here." Mom explained touching her vagina.

"Tell me if something hurts or feels uncomfortable," she said, gently rubbing her leg for reassurance. "It's alright, sweetie." She cooed, before starting to insert her little finger. I could tell the moment she placed her finger inside Isabella's vagina from the way she tensed up and tightened her grip on my hand.

"Is that uncomfortable?" My mom asked, also noticing her tense up. Isabella just nodded.

"Alright, I'm done. You can put your panties back on now."

"Edward, her hymen is still intact, so I can't do a full pelvic exam until it's been broken. Apart from that everything looks good," she said, taking her gloves off and heading for the door.

"Yeah, I expected that. Thanks mom."

"No problem dear, I'll go send your father in."

"Daddy, can I go play now?"

"No, baby, you have to see Carlisle now."

"But, daddy, I already seen Dr. Esme, I want to plaaay," she whined.

"Isabella, stop your whining. I know you don't want Carlisle to look at you, baby, but you have to. You did really well with Esme now you just have to be a good girl for Carlisle. When he's finished then you can play."

"Well then why don't we get this over with," my dad said, coming in the door. He held up his stethoscope and asked her if she knew what it was. When she shook her head he explained it was to listen to her heartbeat.

"Can I place this on your chest and back to listen?" Little Bell nodded her head looking a little more comfortable with Carlisle.

"It's a little fast, but that's not unexpected," he said to me, but so that he was also telling Bella.

"Can you come step over onto the weighing scales for me?" She nodded and slowly got off the bed, but kept a tight grip on my hand.

"Baby you're going to have to let go of my hand for a few minutes while Carlisle sees how much you weigh. I'm going to stand right here next to you." I explained as I gently removed my hand from hers so she could step onto the scale.

"Hmm, she could put on a little bit more weight but 102 pounds for her height isn't too bad. Okay Isabella you can step down and go back over to the bed now." She climbed back onto the bed leaning her body into me.

"This is a blood pressure cuff and I'm going to fasten it onto your arm like this and measure how hard your heart is pumping blood through your body. When I squeeze the pump it tightens the cuff on your arm which might feel a little uncomfortable."

Isabella tensed and whimpered as my father started squeezing the pump making it tight around her arm. I squeezed her hand reassuringly and held her to me that bit tighter hoping she wouldn't make a fuss.

"It's a little high, but again not unexpected. Were almost done just her blood and shots to do."

"No Daddy! No needles. I not like them, they stingy." Little Bell shouted. This was the part I had expected to be most difficult, many children had a fear of needles. I wasn't surprised by her reaction now when Carlisle told me her file said, she needed a couple of stitches to her arm at fourteen and had thrown up all over the doctor when she threw such a big tantrum.

"Baby, you haven't had any of the shots your were supposed to have as a teenager, and they need to test a sample of your blood to make sure everything's okay."

"No! Please, daddy, please," she begged, starting to cry, causing a tug in my heart. I hated making her cry.

"I'm sorry, but you have to. I'll be right here with you and it'll be really quick. I promise. Carlisle, I think one shot and her bloods will be enough for today."

"I agree. She wouldn't have been able to have them all today anyway."

"No, I not getting any!" she huffed, folding her arms across her chest, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"If you're a good girl and be brave I'll let you have ice cream afterwards," I said, bribing her as she situated herself in my lap, burying her head into my shoulder.

"Chocolate?"

I chuckled.

"Yes, If chocolate's what you want. Are you ready?" I asked, but she shook her head.

"I not want too." She replied in the tiniest pouty voice.

"I know. Keep your head facing this way and take a deep breath for me…and another one, that's it." I rubbed circles on the opposite arm hoping it would distract and keep her calm.

"Okay, sweetheart. You're going to feel a little pinch," Carlisle said, plunging the needle into her arm.

"Owww!" Little Bell whimpered and started to cry pulling her arm away from his grasp as she felt the needle breaking through her skin and the medicine being pushed into her body, causing a small sting.

"Shhh… It's okay. That one's all done." I soothed as Carlisle placed a band-aid onto her arm while she calmed down.

"Just your blood to take now, honey. Then Edward can take you home."

Her breathing started to hitch and her little frame started to shake slightly.

"Hey, Isabella, look at me. I need you to be brave one more time for me."

I leaned down to whisper in her ear how well she was doing, kissing her on the cheek as I did so. Once I felt her body relax a bit I gave Carlisle a slight nod to go ahead.

"Owww d…AH…ddy." She screeched. "I don't like it. T…aake it o…ooout."

"It's almost over, baby, Shhh. You're okay. Daddy's got you."

"It's hurrrtting da…ddy."

"I know, baby."

"It's out, you're all done." Carlisle told her as he taped some cotton wool onto the crook of her arm where the needle had just been.

I quietly cuddled her to my chest for a few minutes listening to her heartbreaking cries.

"You did very well, little one. Daddy's very pleased with you."

"C…can I … h … have… ice cream now?" Bell asked through her slowing hiccupping sobs.

"Let's have dinner first and then you can have some."

"Okay."

We said goodbye to my parents and stopped at a little Italian restaurant to pick up dinner before picking up the ice cream. I had yet to talk with her about how she was to behave in public, so I thought it was best to eat at home were it was more comfortable.

After we had finished dinner and the chocolate ice cream Isabella seemed to enjoy so much, I led her to settle on the couch with me. She tucked herself right under my arm resting her head onto my shoulder and placed her thumb in her mouth.

"Baby, I know we talked about some of your rules today, but tomorrow we have a lot more to talk about. I'm going to explain some things to you and I want you to talk to me too."

"Will you tell me how to please you daddy? I want to make you happy like uncle Aro said to do."

"Yes, we'll talk about that tomorrow, but you've already pleased me, Isabella. You did so well today."

Isabella yawned and snuggled further into me, even though it was early it had been a hard long day for us and we could both use some sleep.

"Come on, baby. Let's go to bed, It's been a long day."

"Okay. I am kinda tired," she mumbled.

"Can I have my paci for sleep time daddy?"

"Yeah, baby. Go get it."

She went to get her pacifier then I helped her get ready before curling up in what was now _our_ bed. I listened to her breathing even out as she drifted to sleep lying on my chest.

"You're going to be okay, Isabella," I whispered drifting into my own peaceful sleep.

**A/N Leave me your thoughts.**


	3. Chapter 2: It's only just begun

**Disclaimer: Twilight does not belong to me, I'm just borrowing SM's characters. No copyright infringement intended.**

**A/N: Thank you to Sunshine My Love for again Beta'ing this chapter.**

**No under 18's! I will warn you some of you may not agree with something that happens in this chapter, though I hope you still enjoy reading it.**

Chapter 2: It's only just begun.

I woke up early enough to take a shower before I woke Bella. Today was probably going to be another difficult day and I wanted to make a start on a nice breakfast for her. I knew she liked cheesy omelettes, so after a quick shower I prepared the ingredients and then went to wake her. She was laid on her back with her beautiful brown hair sprawled across the pillows. She looked so peaceful and I almost didn't want to wake her. I went and crawled up on to the bed and started peppering kisses all over her face, eventually causing her to stir.

"Isabella,"…kiss… "baby,"… kiss… "time for breakfast," I said, my kisses becoming wetter.

"Daddy, you're getting my face soggy," she cried, squirming and giggling. It was nice to hear her laughing.

"Time to get up. I'm making cheese omelettes for breakfast," I told her, making her gasp.

"Is it a special day, daddy?"

"No, baby."

"But then why do I get cheesy omelette? We're only allowed our favourite on special days if we've been really, really good for uncle Aro and uncle Caius."

I sighed. She was only allowed her favourite foods a couple of times a year?

"So what did you usually have for breakfast?" I asked, hoping her answer was something more substantial than cereal.

"Sometimes we had fruit and yoghurt, sometimes toast, and sometimes I got to have Captain Crunch. I like Captain Crunch daddy and pancakes too."

"Okay. I'll remember that," I chuckled. At least she didn't tell me she ate Fruit Loops everyday.

"Now that you're here with me we'll have different things for breakfast not just on special days, okay?"

"Okay. Can I have my favourite everyday now?" she asked, her big smile beaming up at me.

I laughed. "Not everyday, but sometimes. How about once a week?"

She frantically nodded her head making me think she would injure herself if she wasn't careful. It amazed me how one meal could make so much difference to someone. I guess when you can eat whatever you want for breakfast everyday like I can you take freewill for granted.

I gave her one last kiss on her forehead then got up to go start breakfast, telling her on my way out, to meet me in the kitchen once she was dressed.

Ten minutes later she walked into the kitchen wearing a pale blue summer dress that Alice had bought for her.

"You look very pretty today, Isabella. I hope you like the clothes that are in your room."

"I do, daddy. Thank you for buying them for me."

"Your welcome, baby, but it was my sister, Alice, that chose them. Now come sit and eat."

"Yes, daddy. Don't forget the ketchup, It's not the same without ketchup."

"Ketchup on your omelette?

"Yeah, silly. It's yummy."

"Okay, If you say so. Here you go." I passed her the ketchup bottle and watched for a while as she squeezed a large amount onto the side of the plate and proceeded to dip bits of the omelette into it before eating it.

"Isabella, we have a lot of things to talk about today, but I have some phone calls to make first. When you've finished your food I want you to go up to your room for a while until I come and get you."

"Okay. I've finished now."

When I looked, sure enough there was nothing left on her plate. She had eaten the entire omelette I had made her which was the same size as mine. She was either really hungry for such a small person or she really appreciated more freedom in what she was allowed to eat.

She left the kitchen table and went up to her room while I headed to my office to call Emmett. I told Little Bell where I would be and to shout for me if she needed anything since I was taking the baby monitor with me.

"Hey, Em."

"Hey, bro. How's it going?"

"Err, Okay I guess. She's doing well considering she had a bit of a break down yesterday. She started to panic about how she would be punished if she forgets the rules I gave her. The Volturi's used to lock her in a small dark room, Emmett. She was terrified."

"Shit, man. She okay?" Emmett asked, concerned.

"Yeah. I was able to calm her down once I assured her that I wasn't going to punish her the same way."

"Did you find out anything else about her life there?"

"Nothing, other than they were only allowed their favourite breakfast on special days. She was so excited that I cooked her a cheesy omelette she ate the entire thing. I'm hoping she'll tell me more today though."

"Did you take her to see mom and dad?"

I cringed remembering the unpleasant experience. "Yes I did, it wasn't pleasant. She got upset at being told she was going to see doctors. She freaked out saying they were scary. She didn't do too badly with mom, but that was over pretty quick because her hymen's intact. Again, with dad, she was scared, but it was only when it was time to take her blood and give her a shot that she really freaked out. That's when we got the most tears, screaming and shouting. The promise of chocolate ice cream seemed to help a little bit though."

"Wow. She really hates needles, huh? Do you think she had a bad experience with doctors?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe. She really wasn't impressed by the whole visit, but neither are a lot of kids. I have to remember that's how her brain works. It was hard to see her so upset and vulnerable."

"Well man, you're taking care of her and that's what she needs. Even if she doesn't always like it, she needs someone that will do what's best for her, care for her and show her how her life could be - how her life should have been. You're doing that, Edward."

"Yeah, It's just...I know how hard this is going to be. She's lived this way all her life, It's how she grew up and I waltz in to try and change her."

"Edward, you didn't just waltz into her life to change her. You walked in to save her from living a life forced on her. She would have been sold to some old guy on the black market who would probably abused her more than the sick bastards who raised her."

"This is going to be painful for her."

"I think it will be for you too, but in the end she'll be okay, and so will you. It will be better than her alternative."

"You're right, man. Thanks. I better go check on her. She's been up in her room a while now. Let Rose know I'll call tomorrow, I'm still not sure if it's a good idea to have her waxed."

"Yeah, I'll let her know. Now stop doubting your decisions and go check on her."

I told him I'd call tomorrow and hung up and went of to find her. Emmett was right. She was my responsibility now and I was going to help her they way I knew how.

I leaned against the doorframe just watching her. She was sat at the desk, up against the big window, overlooking a more isolated part of the grounds, drawing what she could see.

"Hi, baby. What are you up to?" I asked, walking over to sit on the bed.

"Hi, daddy. I'm drawing the trees, see?" She said, holding up her picture.

" Ahh, yes, that's very good Isabella. You draw very well. Do you like drawing?"

"Sometimes I do."

"Can we talk while you draw?"

"Mhmm."

"You know where we went when I took you to see Carlisle and Esme?"

"I don't want to go back there again daddy. I didn't like it," she said, looking up from her drawing.

"Shhh, calm down. We're not going there today, but I work there with Esme, Carlisle and my brother in law, Jasper." Alice and Jasper weren't married yet but I knew they would be some day.

"Does that mean you're a doctor too?"

"Yes, I am, but I'm a different kind of doctor. I help people with how they feel. If they're always sad, or if something has happened to them, sometimes something scary, I help them." I sighed. This was hard to explain.

"But you don't give needle's, right?"

I chuckled, she really does hate those. "No, baby. I don't."

"So your Dr. daddy?" I laughed again.

"No. People call me, Dr. Cullen or Dr. Edward."

"Oh."

"We do need to talk about names, Bell. You're the only one who calls me daddy, so when we're out in public, around other people you have to call me, Edward. Can you do that?"

"But, why?"

"Because not everybody is like us, they might not understand. How old are you, Isabella?"

"18."

"You were born 18 years ago, but in your mind you're still a little girl. Whereas other 18 year olds are grown ups now."

"Uncle Aro said I was special. That my daddy wouldn't like his girl to be a grown up."

Fucking Aro.

"You are special to me, baby, but it's normal to grow up, so not everyone will understand that you haven't grown up the same as them. That's why, unless we are with my family, or on our own, you need to call me Edward. You can't suck your thumb either. Why don't you go get your list of rules and write it down to help you remember?"

"Okay," she said, getting her list from the desk drawer and adding the new rule to it.

Now I had to get her to talk about all her experiences with the Volturi brothers. After her meltdown yesterday about being put in a dark room as punishment I knew I had to find out what else she had been through as quickly as possible without pushing her too much.

"Alright, let's go get you some juice and go sit in the den before we finish talking." I stood from the bed and put my hand out for Isabella to take and lead her down stairs where I sent her to wait for me in the den.

I got her a juice box and grabbed myself a bottle of water. I also grabbed my patient notebook and a pen to use as we talked as well as a separate notebook and pen for Isabella to use. When I walked into the den Isabella had sat her self down on the couch with her blanket so I sat in the opposite armchair. I planned to have a 'session' with her everyday, but as she wasn't one of my normal patients, I wasn't entirely sure how to go about it.

"Are you ready, baby?"

"Yes, daddy."

"Did you like living at the Volturi house?"

"Sometimes I did, but I like living with you better."

"I like it better too, baby. Can you tell me what you liked about it?"

"I got lots of toys and I got to play with my friends sometimes too."

"And what didn't you like?"

"When they were mean."

"Were they mean a lot?"

Isabella just nodded her head in response. She was starting to withdraw probably at some of the bad memories she had. "Can you tell me something they did that was mean?"

"We could only have baths once a week, but I don't like showers, daddy. I want baths everyday." I chuckled.

"Well, baby. Showers are quicker and sometimes we don't have time to take a bath."

"I know, but I can't play with my duckies in the shower and the water gets in my eyes," she whined.

"Who was the most mean to you?"

"James. I didn't like him," she finally mumbled.

"Why not?"

"He was never nice."

"What did he do?"

"Can I go watch TV now?" I had been waiting for her to avoid this issue; I had noticed she changes the subject when something makes her uncomfortable which this guy obviously did.

"No, Bell. I want you to tell me how James was mean." She just shook her head in response, casting her eyes down to the writing pad sitting on her lap.

"Isabella, look at me please," I commanded softly. She rose her head slightly just enough to peek through her lashes at me. I could see the tears beginning to form in them. "I know some of the things I ask you are hard to talk about, but I need to understand more about your life before you came here. Did he hurt you?" Again she just nodded her head.

"How did he hurt you, baby?" I was going to keep pushing to get what I could out of her. She was doing well so far, but I needed more information. She looked up at me like a lost little lamb, I could tell she wanted to come over to sit with me and even though I wanted nothing more than to go over to her and have her snuggle into my chest, I didn't.

"Isabella." After a few minutes of silence she finally answered when I raised my eyebrow at her.

"It hurt when he grabbed me."

"Why did he grab you?"

"He always grabbed me and it hurt my arm. He wasn't nice," she mumbled having her thumb in her mouth.

"And why did he always grab you?"

"Cos he said one day I would be his slut, and he was going to touch me here, and make me his, but I don't want to be his I want to be yours daddy," she said, her hand snaking down to her pussy. I resisted the urge to growl. Who the fuck was this bastard thinking he could touch her.

"Your already mine, baby. He won't ever touch you again. Did he hurt you anywhere else?"

"I don't want to talk about him anymore, daddy. I don't like him." I knew it was possible he had hurt her in other ways, but right now I'm not sure I could handle hearing more.

"Okay. You did really well telling me that. I'm proud of you." She gave me a hint of a smile no longer looking like she was going to cry.

"Are you going to tell me how to please you now?"

"We're going to talk about that yes, can you tell me what Aro and Caius told you about pleasing me?"

"Mhmm. They said that me and the other girls were special because our daddy's would come and take us home for us to please them so that they could take care of us."

"What did they tell you to do for me?"

"They told us to make your penis happy when it wakes up, daddy. That you would teach me sex incase there's something you don't like. You need to hurry up and teach me or you won't be able to take care of me," she huffed impatiently.

I sighed. There really was no avoiding this issue.

"Isabella, look at me please." I said learning forward in my chair. " Do you feel like I haven't been taking care of you?"

"No, daddy, you have. I'm happy you take care of me now."

"Good, little girl. I'm happy too. My point though is you haven't even seen my penis yet, but I'm still able to take care of you."

"Oh. But how, daddy? What about when it wakes up?"

"Baby. When daddy gets an erection, I can take care of it myself if I want too."

"Oh. You not want me too? Is it because I won't be good? Because I can practice, I can practice a lot. Please don't send me away. You can show me, you can show me how to do it like you do."

"Isabella! Breathe. I said I could take care of it myself not that I didn't want you to." Her face fell into a more ashamed look. "I will not be sending you away. I just don't think you're ready yet. But seeing as you're so sure and eager to learn, come here." I gave her a hard stare slipping into Dom mode when she seemed hesitant. If she was so eager maybe I could give her a taste and scare her off a bit. She did as I asked and came over to stand in front of me.

"On your knees." Again, she did as I asked, this time without hesitation. "Undo my belt and my zipper." I commanded gently, raising my eyebrow at her when she hesitated again.

Once she had undone my belt and zipper I slowly pushed my hand under the waistband of my boxers. Watching her reaction as I did so, I reached in to take out my hardening cock.

"Look at it baby… Is this what you want?" Her eyes went wide but she nodded her head enthusiastically. Not the reaction I was aiming for.

"It's so pretty, daddy. But how will it fit? It's so big," she said, causing me to laugh. No dick should be described as pretty.

"Don't worry. It will fit. Your muscles will stretch, but it will be uncomfortable at first until your body's used to it," I explained.

"How do I get used to it?"

"After the first time I push all the way in your muscles will start to relax and stretch."

"Oh. Can we stretch it now, daddy? So that I can be yours? Please, daddy, pleeaase?"

"Not today. You're not ready yet. And you're already mine, baby. You'll always be mine," I said, cupping her chin forcing her to look me in the eye. She wasn't ready, but neither was I. This was still a little weird for me and I needed some time.

"But, it's awake. How else will it go back to sleep?"

"Touch it." She gave me a big wide smile and tentatively touched the head of my dick with her finger causing me to hiss at the small touch. Thinking she had done something wrong Isabella pulled her hand away like she had been burned and started apologising.

"Shhh, baby. It's okay. It just felt so good, you didn't do anything wrong. Here. Try again," I suggested, gently grabbing her hand and placing it back on my dick. I helped her spread my pre-cum down my length before I let go of her hand.

"Move your hand up and down…That's it baby a little faster," I moaned, closing my eyes, tilting my head back in the chair. Her soft hands felt so good pumping me, I was so far gone at this point I wasn't even thinking about what was happening only how good it felt.

"Fuck Bell…Gently squeeze your hand…Mhmm, fuck that's it…That's feels …Oh god…so good." Before I could warn her, I was shooting my come all over her hand and my t-shirt with my orgasm. Fuck that was fast. What am I, fifteen? After I mentally berated myself for acting like a pubescent teen, I realised Little Bell was still on her knees in front of me.

"Yay, daddy! It's asleep again. Did I do good?" I smiled lazily at her still in a post orgasmic daze.

"You did great, baby."

Watching her whole face light up in response made me feel slightly less guilty as I realised I just let her give me a hand job.

"Now I'm sticky from when it spat at me."

Chuckling, I told her it was supposed to. I didn't tell her I should have lasted more than 5 minutes though.

"I'm messy too. Let's go take a shower."

"But, daddy, I told you I …"

"Yes, I know, you like baths not showers. But as I said earlier, there isn't always time for a bath. Come on. I'll help the water stay out of your eyes."

A/N: Ooh Edwards plan of scaring her off backfired lol. Let me know your thoughts and opinions I'm really interested to see what you all think. Should Edward have stopped her? Or was it okay because she wanted to and was happy to do it?

We've also learnt a bit more about Bella's life before Edward (I have ketchup with my omelettes and scrambled eggs. People I know think it's weird lol).

Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. See you for Chapter 3.

**Jessee**


	4. Chapter 3: Meeting an a Greeting

**A/N - Chapter 3 currently unbeta'd**.** Remember there's pictures to go with the chapters on the blog, along with a few other extras. https:/jessee03(dot)blogspot(dot)com/**

Chapter 3: Meeting an a Greeting.

After relatively little fuss about the shower, we were both dressed and snuggled up on the bed watching a movie and eating turkey sandwiches for lunch. It didn't surprise me when Isabella fell asleep half way through the film. The emotional morning she'd had leaving me to think about what she had told me during the session.

Sex seemed to be something she had no problem with and she was definitely pleased with her handy work, no pun intended. I however felt like a pervert. I mean I know she was asking for this, it's how she'd been raised but was it really considered an act of two consensual adults when she thinks like a child? I sighed I needed my own shrink to work this shit out so instead I decided to invite Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rose over for dinner later. Little Bell would have to meet them eventually and some company would be nice for both of us. Besides I decided that tomorrow I would have her waxed and Rose would be the one to do that. I feel abit mean about causing her pain that is essentially unnecessary, but when I thought about it I realised it would be easier to have her waxed every few weeks rather than have her shave everyday and it would probably be kinder to her skin.

I let her sleep for an hour before I got up to call Em and Alice trying not to disturb Bell as I did but when I came back she was awake.

"Daddy where'd you go?"

"I went to call my brother and my sister I've invited them over for dinner. I also called my housekeeper Mrs Cope, she'll be the one who normally makes our food for us so you'll meet her too." I replied but she no longer seemed interested in where I had been and was more focused on the fact the credits were now rolling for the movie.

"Daddy I missed watching the doggies while I was sleeping."

"That's okay angel it's on DVD so you can watch it again."

I picked out an orange cotton dress for Bell to change into with a little white sweater and some white ballet flats, then put the DVD back on at the point where she had fallen asleep.

"Everyone will be here in about an hour so I'm going to go get a shower, don't forget to get changed."

"Mhmm." Was her only response.

I took a quick shower and went to check on Bell, she was still snuggled on the bed watching her DVD.

"Isabella! Why are you not dressed?"

She jumped when she heard my voice but quickly put her head down knowing she was in trouble.

"I was watching the doggies daddy."

"I still told you to get changed, now I'm going down to the kitchen when I come back I expect you dressed or the DVD goes off am I clear?"

She nodded her head in understanding so I headed to the kitchen leaving her to change.

"Ah there you are my boy, oh look at you I bet you haven't eaten a decent meal in days." Mrs Cope chided grabbing me into a hug.

"Hi Shelly I'm glad your back, your right I haven't but I didn't set the kitchen on fire this time." I said grinning like a five year who was given a packet of sweets. I had known this woman my whole life and she still managed to make me feel like a child.

"How's Mr Cope?"

"He's doing just fine dear but if George catches you calling him Mr Cope again he'll have you by the ear. Now how are things going with that sweet girl of yours?"

"Er well she's upstairs getting changed I hope. I'm not sure things are…difficult."

"Edward if there is one person who can do this it's you. What that poor girl must have been through." I think she muttered that last part more to herself than to me but I appreciated her understanding.

I stayed to chat for a little while longer then went to go fetch little Bell. Thankfully this time she was dressed.

"Hey there angel come on I want you to meet Mrs Cope before everyone arrives."

"I not want too." She huffed, crossed her arms over her chest and pouted all at once. It looked adorable.

"Why not?"

"I don't want her to know what I don't like then she won't cook it and I won't have to be sick I don't like being sick." She rambled. Food made her sick?

"Baby what are you talking about? Why were you sick?"

"When I had to eat the food." God this was like pulling teeth.

"What food?"

"Leah's food at uncle Aro's." Okay I think I was starting to get it.

"Her food made you sick?"

"Only the food I didn't like when I had to eat it all." Oh she had to eat food she didn't like the taste of making her sick.

"Baby you don't have to eat food you really don't like here I promise and Mrs Cope won't cook anything we tell her you don't like okay?" I said sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Really?"

"Really."

"So she won't cook fish."

"No." I laughed, "She won't cook fish."

"Okay."

I grabbed hold of her hand as she still seemed nervous and led her down into the kitchen. Although I didn't spend much time in there cooking myself the kitchen was one of my favourite parts of the house.

"Mrs Cope this is Isabella."

"Ah Isabella it's lovely to meet you dear and please call me Shelly."

Little Bell didn't seem to know how to respond but was saved when my lug of a brother walked in with Rose.

"Hey people what's up, where's little B?" He almost shouted looking round the room. "Oh there you are I'm Emmett." He announced engulfing Isabella in a bear like hug lifting her feet from the ground and twirling her round slightly.

"Emmett put the poor girl down your frightening her." Rose chided before I had the chance. Emmett let go looking sheepish and was about to apologise when Rose interrupted.

"B don't let this monstrosity of a man I call my husband scare you he's just excited to meet you. I'm Rosalie."

Little Bell just smiled shyly in response; at least she smiled though right? She could of run in the opposite direction after Emmett's over friendly greeting, but she didn't so for now a smile was good. I went over to greet Rose pulling her into a hug and giving her a kiss on the cheek, I then did the same with Em minus the kiss.

"Why don't we head into the den before dinner, we can wait for Ali and Jazz in there." I suggested.

I served everyone a drink and went and sat down next to Bella hoping it would help relax her.

"Here you all are I was beginning to think that all that delicious smelling food was just for me." Jasper said walking into the room holding Alice's hand as she bounced where she stood looking ready to explode, which she did.

"You must be Isabella." Alice squealed; yes squealed. She Bounced her way over to where little Bell and I were sat. "I'm Alice and this is Jasper, you and I are going to be great friends I just know it."

"Mmm that would be nice I don't have any friends to play with anymore."

Everyone went quiet and I was about to say something when Alice jumped in. "Well then it's a good thing I'm here, were going to have so much fun." I was speechless just like that these two got on and Little Bell was doing okay.

"Why don't you show Alice your room baby I'm sure she'd love to see it." I said giving Alice a pointed look hoping she would understand I wanted Bell out of the room so I could speak with Emmett.

"Yay, come on Alice come see." Little Bell almost tripped in her excitement to get up but quickly steadied herself grabbing onto Alice's hand pulling her towards the stairs. We all laughed at how alike those too seemed to be when there excited about something.

"She seems to really have taken to you Eddie."

"Don't call me that Emmett! But yeah your right she seems comfortable with me. We had our first session today which went better than I expected."

"Did she tell you anything useful?" Em asked. He could be such a big kid but when he was in cop mode he took his work seriously.

"Yeah, find out what you can about a James. I don't think she knows his last name. She didn't tell me much about him but the bastard hurt her so I want to know about him."

"Sure man I'm on it."

"What did he do to her?" Rose asked in her usual nonchalant tone but under the surface she was angry I could see it in her eyes.

"She was very reluctant to talk about him, it took a lot of coaxing for her to tell me what she did about him. Said he often grabbed hold of her arm too tight hurting her and I don't think that's all he did in regards to physical harm. She shut down before I could ask more. But that's not the only way he hurt her, with the Volturi's she's been taught that in order to be taken care of, she needs to take care of her 'daddy's' needs sexually."

"What!" Yeah Rose was definitely pissed.

"I knew that's roughly how she would have been raised. The whole point is for her to be whatever her 'daddy' desires her to be, most often a sex slave of sorts but that's not my point. He told her one day she would be _his_ slut and that he would touch her and make her his. That's why she said he was always grabbing her to show her he was in control that she would be his property."

"Like hell he will Em you got to get this cunt before I do."

"I'm going to get them all babe." He replied leaning down to give her a chaste kiss.

"What about her behaviour, how did she respond to the session?" Jasper asked.

"Evasive, she seems to change the subject when she's uncomfortable. She did the same thing when I took her to get checked out by mom and dad. It took abit of pushing before she would talk about James. I had to reassure her at one point to stop her getting too upset, overall she did well there wasn't the freak out I expected." Jasper just nodded his head at my answer to his question.

"I took notes like I usually do if you want to take a look." Normally I wouldn't be able to discuss a session or show anyone else my notes due to patient confidentiality, but seeing as she wasn't a normal patient I could use the help.

Mrs Cope called us for dinner ending our conversation so we all headed into the dinning room. Alice and Bella joined us and we enjoyed Mrs Cope's delicious Chicken Parmesan, conversation was simple and everyone tried to include Bella. Even though she didn't participate much, when she did it was enough and I was proud that she was trying. I did notice though that she seemed to have a hard time looking or engaging with the guys, but not with the girls.

Once everyone had finished and everything was loaded into the dishwasher Alice suggested we play a game of pictionary. I just smirked at everyone's surprise when Bella won and outright laughed at them when she won again in the second round.

"You have amazing skills baby." I said pulling her onto my lap making her giggle. I smiled at seeing her happy even for just tonight. She stayed on my lap snuggling into my chest.

We tidied up the game and fell back into an easy conversation until it started to get late and everyone started to get tired.

"Well I think it's time we headed off, it's getting late." Jasper said standing from his chair.

"Aww but Jazzy can't we stay longer, Edward might need help cleaning up or we could play another game or…"

"Alice! Are you trying to avoid your bed time?" Jasper asked in quiet but stern voice. Alice and Jasper did participate in some mild BDSM but they mostly live a DD lifestyle. _(A/N: DD=Domestic Discipline- see blog for definition.)_ It helps Jasper cope with Alice having the energy of a hopped up toddler.

"No, I just wanted to stay longer with..."

"You will get plenty more chances to spend time with Isabella." Jasper interrupted again, his face softening when he realised Alice wasn't trying to avoid the punishment he had given her for not getting enough sleep the week before. "But right now she looks tired just like the rest of us, so say good night."

After Alice and Jasper had left Rose and Emmett were also heading out the door when he stopped and turned to me.

"Oh hey man one more thing, mom wanted me to remind you about Sunday lunch said your ass had better be there with little B."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea, I mean it's already Friday today and I'm not sure she's ready to see them again so soon and well she…"

"Edward stop freaking out mom said you'd do this. She thinks it would be good to meet B in a less professional setting and I agree so I'll see you Sunday call me with any updates." And with that he was gone I guess were going to my parents for lunch on Sunday.

We headed straight up to bed once everyone had left, we were both tired so the mess could wait till tomorrow.

"Daddy." Bella murmured through her pacifier.

"Yeah baby?"

"Did I get Ali in trouble?"

"No angel, why would you think that?"

"Cos she wanted to miss her bedtime to stay with me."

"She's just excited to meet you so she wanted to stay longer, you didn't get her into any trouble."

"Is Jasper her daddy like you're my daddy?"

"No but he takes care of her like I take care of you. Now go to sleep. "

It only seemed like 2 minutes since I'd fallen asleep when I felt little Bell shuffling around and whimpering. She was still asleep laid on her side with her back to me but she was very restless. I gently stroked her cheek and cuddled into her and after a few minutes her body relaxed. When I looked at the clock I saw that it was nearly 9.30 so I got up to make breakfast.

I thought I'd make pancakes with fresh fruit so I mixed everything together and then poured the mix into the pancake griddle. I was just about to place it on the heat when I heard Bella scream, dropping it on the floor I took off up the stairs. When I got to our bedroom she was still laid in bed but moving restlessly and whimpering. I realised she was still asleep and probably having a nightmare.

" Bella Baby."

" No…don't…friend…" She mumbled.

"Baby Wake up."

It wasn't working so I knelt by the bed in front of her face and gently shook her shoulder causing her to wake up with another scream.

"Ahh noooo don't take me away no please."

"Shhh Bella… shhh I'm not taking you anywhere."

"Daddy?" She asked disorientated with tears streaming down her face.

"Yeah baby it's me, shhh your okay." I climbed up onto the bed pulling her to my chest. "It was just a nightmare." I Murmured. As I cuddled her while she cried softly, her tears soaking my t-shirt I realised that I enjoyed holding her like this, comforting her, hoping my touch would sooth her.

"Can you tell me what your nightmare was about?" She sniffed and nodded.

"He took my friend away and then he came to take me away too."

"Who did?"

"I don't know, the man he wanted to take me away from you." She cried.

"Well he can't have you, nobody can because you're mine until the day you decide to leave. How about I run you a bath while I make us some breakfast?"

"Okay."

Once Bella had finished in the bath and we were both done with breakfast, I explained to her that Rose was going to come over soon to give her a bikini wax. When she asked what a bikini wax was I cringed.

"Well it's so you don't have to shave your kitty anymore." I didn't really want to tell her it was going to hurt until Rose had arrived and everything was set up.

"At all?"

"Nope."

"Yay! Can I watch TV until she comes?"

"Yes but when Rose gets here the TV goes off."

Half an hour later I let Rose in the door and went to help her with all her stuff.

"Hey sis everything okay?" I asked kissing her on the cheek.

"Yeah everything's good. How's things with B? Where is she?"

"They're okay. I had to wake her up from a nightmare this morning but it didn't take long for her to calm down. She's sat watching something on TV, I'll shout her once you've got everything ready."

"Okay. What did she say when you told her what I would be doing here?"

"She asked what a bikini wax was. I haven't really explained it to her other than she won't need to shave."

Rose chuckled. "Well then this will be interesting. Don't you think you should tell her, give her some warning?"

"I'm going to, I was just waiting till you got here. She seemed excited when she realised she wouldn't have to shave, didn't wanna burst her bubble." I shrugged but Rose wasn't buying my bullshit.

"I've waxed every one of your submissives and not once have you been unsure of what you were asking of them."

"She's not my submissive Rosalie." I Snapped. "She doesn't understand what I'm about to have you do to her."

"I know she's not your submissive, but you still play the role of a Dom, except instead of telling her what to do as her Dom during play time, you tell her as her 'daddy'. And you could have explained what a bikini wax is and then she would have understood, but you haven't because it wouldn't of mattered."

"What are you talking about?"

"Edward you're a dominant. It's what you do; it's part of who you are. You would have still had her get waxed even if you told her it was going to hurt, even if she begged you not to. Your need to take care of her would of outweighed the discomfort your about to put her through. You just don't like seeing her upset or in pain which is why you haven't told her yet.

"It's just so hard. When it involves a submissive or any partner it's consensual, with Bella it's not because she doesn't understand. Like when I took her to see mom and dad if it had been her choice she never would have gone, I had to force her."

"Edward that's my point. She needs someone to make her do these things, she needs _you_ to make those decisions and do those things for her. You have to stop doubting yourself. Yes you'll have to do some things differently with her compared to if she were one of your subs, but if you start doubting your decisions she won't ever be able to fend for herself. Someday the relationship you have with her could be consensual but you have to help her first.

"Forcing her to have a bikini wax is not helping her, it's just going to cause her pain."

"It is helping because it shows her you'll stay strong for her. Look I know I'm biased but waxing really is so much easier, you said she seemed excited not to have to shave so maybe once she's over the pain she'll find it better. Plus it won't hurt as much after the first few times especially the first."

"Your right, thanks I'll go get her." Just because she was right, didn't make it any easier to do but I would do it, I would step up and do it for her. "Oh Rose I put one of the bondage chairs from the playroom into the master bathroom, you can set up in there. " I said poking my head back though the door.

**A/N So next chapter is Bella's waxing :S. Do you agree with Edwards way of thinking? How do you thin Bella will take it?**


	5. Chapter 4: The 3 kinds of pain

**This is repost of chapter 4. Some people reported having trouble with it so I've posted it twice. Please contact me if your having still having trouble accessing it.  
><strong>

**A/N Chapter 4 unbeta'd. Please remember what kind of story this is and the possible triggers is might have! Edward's doing the best he can in a situation he's never experienced before. He's not always going to get it right.**

Chapter 4: The 3 kinds of pain. Physical, mental and pleasurable

I walked back in to my living room to see little Bell curled up on the couch with her thumb in her mouth watching The Simpson's.

"Hey baby."

"Hi daddy, is Rose here?"

"Yes she is so it's time for the TV to go off." I was pleased there was no whining; instead she immediately turned it off like I asked.

"Daddy I need to go potty." She whispered as we got to the top of the stairs. She was still shy about having to pee so I was going to have to do something about that, now was not the time though so I let it go. I told her to meet us in our joint bathroom when she had finished and went to see if Rose was ready.

"Edward is the bondage chair really necessary? Don't you have anything less… kinky? I mean It's just so…" She trailed off waving her hands about.

I rolled my eyes. "It's so what Rose? How else do you expect her to sit while you wax her? It's not as though she's going to willingly want to lay across the couch while you rip the hair from her."

"Good point." She chuckled just as Isabella came back from her bathroom.

Once Bella and Rose had said their hello's I had her take her panties off and bunch her dress around her waist.

"Get up on the chair baby and put your legs on the stirrups." She did as I asked leaving her open and exposed for me.

"Good Girl" I said fastening the belt like straps around her lower legs and then around her thighs.

"Daddy why does Rose have to do it and see my kitty why can't you do it? I don't like my legs up here. "My angel was embarrassed. It was cute.

"Sweetie I do this as my job, I see kitty's everyday so you don't need to be embarrassed." Rose answered for me. "The straps are just to hold your legs out of the way for me, is that okay?"

Little Bell nodded at Rosalie's question then looked back to me. While she was getting the wax ready I started to explain what was going to happen.

"Waxing isn't like shaving, once you've been waxed you won't need it doing again for a few weeks."

"How come I had to shave at the Volturi's why couldn't I have the wax then?" I went and took hold of her hand first before I answered.

"It was easier for them to have you all shave. Now grab the arm of the chair with your free hand and squeeze my hand with this one when you need to."

"Why will I need too?" She asked as Rose was spreading the warm liquid across her pussy causing a small moan to escape her lips.

I smirked. "Does that feel good baby?" I asked leaning down to kiss her forehead.

"Mmhmm it's nice and warm."

"I'm glad you liked that part."

"Is that why I need to hold your hand?"

"No. It's because this next bits going to hurt." I told her just as Rose took off the first strip.

"Ow! Daddy." She cried squeezing my hand tightly as her body lifted from the chair as much as it could with the straps around her legs. Before I had chance to say anything Rose had ripped off another strip causing Little Bell to cry out again, and the tears that had formed in her eyes to spill out.

"Shhh. It's alright angel just relax.

"But daddy it's hurting." She sobbed.

"I know, take a deep breath…good girl…just breathe." I said stroking her hair as another strip was pulled off.

"It's…It's making my kitty sore."

"It won't be sore for long baby."

"Owahh! I…I changed my mind, I don't want wax no…no more." She sniffled and continued to squeeze my hand when it hurt.

"I'm almost done B just a few more." Rose said.

"Oww daddy." She quietly whimpered.

"I know, it's okay I'm here." I soothed while Rose was pulling off the final few strips.

"All finished." She announced and started applying some soothing gel to the area.

Once Rose had finished with the gel I untied the straps on Little Bells legs and gently lifted them out of the stirrups, while she sat quietly crying and pouting.

Rose walked over to the full-length mirror on one of the walls. " Come over here B." Rose asked her as I helped her out of the chair.

Once she reached the mirror Rose stood behind her putting her hands on Isabella's hips. "Look at it Bell." She simply said, while I stood silently just watching their exchange.

"Oh, it's so pretty."

"Yes it is, now touch it." Rose commanded placing her had on top of Isabella's she slowly began leading it down until they were touching her pussy.

Her tears had now stopped and the sight of them touching her like that was making my cock twitch.

"How does it feel?"

" Soft and smooth and..."

"Sensitive?" Rose finished.

Little Bell nodded in response as my sister in law's finger grazed her clit emphasizing the sensitive part, while her others gently stroked her at either side.

Rose smirked at me through the mirror when she saw me adjust myself, then she placed her hands back on Isabella's hips.

"See Edward knows just how to take care of you."

"Thank you daddy." She cried jumping into my arms. "But I didn't like that it hurt." She added in a not so quiet whisper making me and Ro laugh.

"Thank Rosalie for helping me take care of you."

"Thank you for helping daddy Rose and making my kitty pretty even though I didn't like it hurting."

"Your welcome B and now that you've got the first time out of the way, next time won't hurt as much." She shuddered in my arms at the thought of being waxed again but didn't say anything.

After we had tidied up in the bathroom Rose stayed for lunch before meeting Alice for some shopping.

"When can I see Alice again?"

"Soon baby. Now how about we sit outside down at the lake to talk today?"

"By the water?"

"Yes, so go get your shoes on."

Bella gasped slightly, got up of the kitchen chair mumbling something about going past the gate as she ran off to find her shoes.

"No running!" I shouted up, but my effort was futile, as she had already gone.

5 minutes later we were sat overlooking the lake. It was a private lake for the residents who lived around it. When it rained the area between the houses here would always flood too much to build on, and the water never really went away. Eventually they just turned it into a lake.

"Thank you for taking me past the gate daddy, I'll be good I promise." She said, holding her wrist out to me.

"Baby why are you giving me your wrist?" I asked looking at her confused.

"So you can put my strap on."

"What strap? Baby I don't understand." I asked confused.

"You have to put the strap on our wrists so that no bad men can take me."

"Are you telling me that Aro and Caius tied they're wrists to yours when you went out?"

"Mmhmm. So hurry up daddy so that nobody can take me."

"Isabella I'm not going to physically tie myself to you. Nobody's going to take you."

"But they will. Uncle Aro said lots of people want to take me, it's not safe to go out without the strap daddy!" She exclaimed getting upset.

"Baby, this is a private lake for the people that live here, no one can come on this deck without coming through the house like we did. I promise you I will not let anybody take you, no matter where we are." She didn't say anything in response she just looked adorably confused. "Why don't you draw a pretty picture of the water while we talk." I suggested, thinking she might find it easier to talk and answer my questions if she had something else to concentrate on at the same time.

"You said they would attach your wrists together when you went out. Did they take you out often?"

"No daddy uncle Aro said it wasn't safe to go past the gate."

"So you didn't go outside the gate very much?"

"No I didn't want to be taken by the bad men like uncle Aro said, so I never runned away like Bree did."

"Was Bree your friend?"

Little Bell just nodded her head and carried on with her picture. I had noticed before that she withdraws into her self when she's uncomfortable with something. I also started to notice that there are times when she talks in a more child like manner than others. It's a big help for me to see her behavioural patterns in certain situations or on certain topics so I know when to push her on something.

"Why did Bree run away?"

"Uncle Caius said it was because she was stupid, but she just didn't no the rules cos she never lived with us before."

"Isabella, why did she _want_ to run away?"

"I don't know daddy. Maybe she didn't like living with us any more after she seen Dr Demetri." She said quietly sounding sad.

"Who's Dr Demetri?"

"He's like Dr Esme and Dr Carlisle. She had to see him and he said she was naughty and no daddy's would want her anymore. Then she ran away."

"Did _you_ see Dr Demetri?" She nodded her head but didn't say anything. "Why did you have to see him?"

"He had to check that we were ready for our daddy or no one would want us. I was ready for you right daddy, cos you came to get me."

"What would happen when you went to see him?"

"I didn't like it."

"That's not what I asked Isabella."

"I had to take my dress off. I don't like doctors daddy, I didn't like to see him."

"I know, I'm just trying to understand why."

"Doctors have needles and they're office always smell funny." I resisted the urge to chuckle at her answer.

"But why do you not like Dr Demetri?"

"I didn't like the way he looked at me when he touched me, and his hands were cold. And I…"

"And you what baby?"

"I didn't want to get wet for him daddy only you, I only supposed to get wet for you right?" She whispered.

I just sat there looking at her having no idea what to say. My lack of response upset her more and she started apologising.

"I'm sorry daddy. I didn't mean to, but he said I had to so he knew I'd be good for you, but uncle Aro and uncle Caius couldn't know because they'd get mad. Are you mad too too? " She rushed out barely taking a breath.

"No. No, I'm not mad baby it's okay. You did nothing wrong. Did you become wet when he was touching you?" She nodded her head.

"It was just your body's natural way of responding to his touch that's all. I promise I'm not mad with you. It wasn't your fault. I think that's enough for today, you did very well Isabella."

I couldn't ask her any more questions; I just wasn't ready for any more answers. The more she told me about her life at the Volturi house the angrier I became. My girl had been taken care of and given supposed medical care by some sleazy guy claiming to be a doctor? I'm surprised she came to me as healthy as she did being treated and looked after by that fucker. I was becoming more and more determined to catch everyone who had ever stepped near that house or had anything to do with the Volturi's.

Once I had calmed down abit and Bell had finished her picture we headed inside ready for dinner. I asked her if there was anything she would like to eat, but she had a difficult time telling me what she wanted. She wasn't used to being allowed to make such decisions so instead I had her tell Mrs Cope some of the things she didn't like to eat.

I wanted us both to relax after dinner for a few hours, so I had little Bell pick out a movie. Between the wax this morning and our session this afternoon I was exhausted so I was sure Isabella would be too. We sat cuddled up on the couch watching some Disney film.

By the time it had finished I was more than ready for bed. I sent Bella upstairs to get ready while I locked everything up downstairs, and then headed up to join her.

"Lay down on the bed baby so I can put some of the gel on that Rose left you." Once she had laid down and gotten comfortable I got onto the bed with her and lifted her nightie up around her waist and nudged her legs further apart. Settling myself between them I started applying the soothing gel.

I heard Little Bell gasp; I was just about to ask what's wrong when I noticed her wide eyes staring at my boxers.

"Daddy your penis is awake again, I have to take care of him, can I daddy?"

"No, not right now baby It's fine, I need to take care of you. Are you still sore?" I asked wanting to know but also hoping to distract her from my problem.

"A little but that feels good daddy, better than when Rosie did it."

"It feels good huh, does this feel better than when Rosalie did it?" I asked applying firm pressure to her clit with my finger.

"Mmm oh yes daddy it tingles."

"What about when I do this?" I asked moving my finger gently in a circular motion.

The only response I got was a quiet moan and the smallest arching of her back. Deciding it wouldn't do her any harm I carried on.

"Seen as you did so well today, I think you deserve a little reward."

"Oh…daddy…wh…what..." She managed to stutter as I was still massaging her clit.

"Shhh just let me take care of you."

"Mmm" she moaned, her hips bucking against my hand. " Oh…da…daddy…it…it feels funny."

"It's alright angel, don't be scared. Just relax and let it go." I cooed, giving her the reassurance she was looking for.

Her breathing became heavier so I continued to rub circles on her clit with my thumb, and slowly slid my little finger an inch into her opening gently moving it in and out careful not to break her barrier.

"Oh daddy." She shrieked as her first ever orgasm rocked through her body.

"That's it sweet girl." I murmured. My rhythm on her clit coming to a slow stop bringing her down gently. "Your okay." I soothed leaning down to kiss her on the forehead. "Open your eyes for me." I smiled at her when she lazily opened her eyes. "How did that feel baby girl?"

" Daddy I feel like jello, it felt good." I smirked, already knowing her answer.

"Why did it tingle and feel funny?"

"We'll talk about that tomorrow baby, right now you need to sleep."

"I need my paci daddy."

"It's here." I said handing it too her.

"Kay, night daddy." She managed to yawn out as she snuggled into my chest.

"Night sweet girl." I whispered.

I waited until she had fallen asleep before I went and took a long shower. Seeing Isabella cum was beautiful. Her face took on such a peaceful and blissful expression and knowing it was her first ever orgasm was making it all the more difficult to sleep. I took care of my raging hard on and slipped back into bed beside her, gently resting my arm on her hip. Tomorrow we would be going to my parents for lunch as my mother had insisted. After what happened the first time Little Bell met my parents, I knew I would need all the sleep I could get.

**A/N Thank you to those of you who have read, reviewed, favourited and alerted the story so far. Please feel free to ask any questions, and I'll try answer them as best I can, without giving the story away.**


	6. Chapter 5: 'Patience is the best remedy

**A/N This story is now caught up with the other sites so this is the last update for awhile. I will now update all sites together. Some of you had trouble viewing the last chapter, please let me know if that's still happening.**

**In this chapter Edward takes Bella to his parents for lunch but Bella' doesn't want to go :s. **

**I'm again going to warn you again, this type of story might be for you, if not walk away. It may contain triggers for some. No under 18's!**

Chapter 5: 'Patience is the best remedy to every trouble.' - _Titus Macciuus Plautus_

"Isabella, it's time to wake up beautiful." I said, gently stroking the back of my hand down her cheek.

"Mmm but I'm cosy."

"I know, but you have to get up and get ready. Were going to my parents today for…"

"Noooo daddy I don't want the needles!" She interrupted, now sitting up with tears running down her cheeks and her arms wrapped round herself protectively.

"Hey, shhh come here and let me finish." I lifted her up onto my lap to help calm her while I explained. "While you do need the rest of your injections, that's not what were going over there for today, were just going for lunch."

"But I don't wanna go." She whined, climbing back into bed.

"Well were going. Go get in the bath and I'll go ask Mrs Cope to make us some breakfast. I'll be back up in a few minutes to help you with your hair." I got up off the bed leaving her to go get into the bath I had running for her.

When I walked back into our bedroom Bella was still laid under the comforter pretending to be asleep.

"Come on please baby, I know your not asleep, we need to be getting ready." I pleaded walking into the bathroom to turn the water off. I checked it wasn't too hot and put a fluffy towel on the heated handrail for when she was done, but she still hadn't come into the bathroom.

"Isabella I will not ask you again, get out of bed and into that bathroom or I will come and get you." I was losing my patience and really hoped that when I came back she was in there.

This time she was in no longer in bed when I walked in and I had to stop myself from laughing at the adorable sight in front of me. Isabella was sat naked in the bath with her arms folded across her chest, her lips forming the cutest pout and her ducks just bobbing about in front of her.

I sat at the side of the bath and lent down to kiss her cheek causing a small smile on her lips. "Were only going over there for lunch, they just want to get to know you." I started to wash her hair gently massaging the shampoo in as I spoke. "Alice will be there."

"I get to see Alice?" She asked.

"Yes. As well as Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie." She still didn't look happy to have to be going, but she did look to be thinking about what I had said, and she wasn't pouting so much.

"I want you to choose something to wear and come meet me downstairs for breakfast." I told her as I stood up from the side of the bath and dried my hands on the towel.

"But daddy what do I choose? I've never chosen before." She asked looking slightly panicked.

"Choose something that you like, you can pick whatever you want baby, it's okay." I replied smiling reassuringly at her. I left her to finish up in the bathroom while I went to tell Mrs Cope to make us some breakfast.

She hadn't chosen her own clothes since she had come home with me and I knew she never had living with the Volturi's. It was only a small thing but it gave her some independence that she had never had before. It introduced her to making decisions, something she wasn't used to having to do. As a Dom I often chose what my subs wore during our time together, but I never took that right away from them completely. What we wear can help show who we are, and I eventually wanted to be able to take Isabella shopping so she could choose some clothes for herself.

There was no point eating anything too heavy as I knew mom would make enough food to feed us for a week, so I just had Mrs Cope make us a light breakfast of toast and fruit.

When Little Bell joined me in the kitchen she was wearing a navy blue dress that looked amazing against her pale skin. The dress came down to her knees, and had a small line of sequins across each cup that barley covered her breasts.

"You look beautiful Isabella." I said kissing her on the forehead, and taking a mental note to buy her lots of dresses in dark blue. "Come sit down and eat your breakfast. While we eat I want to talk to you about last night." I said once Isabella joined me at the kitchen table.

"About the tingles?"

"Yeah. You don't know what they were?"

"No but I liked them, Why did it feel like that? Can I have it again, daddy?"

I chuckled. "Not right now. You had an orgasm baby, that's why it felt good. It's the same as what I had when you touched me."

"But that means you pleased me like I pleased you."

"Yes it does."

"Oh no! I didn't mean to be naughty, I'm sorry." She said putting her head down trying to hold back her forming tears.

"Isabella you were not naughty, you have nothing to be sorry for." I put my finger under chin lifting it so that she was looking at me.

"But I'm supposed to please _you_ daddy, that's my job."

"You do please me baby. I gave you that pleasure because I wanted to and it made me happy to. It was part of me taking care of you."

"Can I please you now daddy? You need to have an orgasm like I did, your penis is awake. Please daddy, please." She begged. My penis was definitely awake at hearing her use the word orgasm and when I looked into her eyes she looked so vulnerable. She needed the reassurance so I checked my watch to make sure we had enough time. I didn't regret my decision to give Bella an orgasm but it had also brought up insecurities and I had to fix that.

I undid my belt and took out my dick for her. Little Bells face lit up with a bright smile before taking on a serious look of concentration causing me to laugh.

"Relax baby, just touch me like you did before." I said giving her a reassuring smile. Her hand reached out and her fingers lightly grazed the head of my cock before they wrapped around me as best as they would fit.

"Mmm that's it baby, nice and slowly. Now squeeze a little tighter." Her little hand tightened round my shaft, just like I asked, creating just the right amount of pressure.

"Fuck baby that feels good. Use your thumb to spread my precum, like I showed you last time angel...Ugh…Good girl." I said trying to hold on to the little bit of control over myself that I still had so I could guide her. Who knew hand jobs could be so amazing.

"Faster angel, m…move your hand a little faster. Fuck! That's it just like that." My heavy eyes were screwed tight and my head fell back as Bella pumped me faster, each stroke causing my balls to tighten more and more. "Oh Isabella keep…keep going baby. Just...a…little…more." I ground out. I managed to open my eyes just in time to see the fascination and pleasure on Isabella's face. The coil in my stomach snapped and my eyes to rolled into the back of my head as I came.

Once I could breathe again I slowly opened my eyes to see my angel looking very pleased with herself. "Well someone's pleased with there work." I said grinning back at her. "As you should be. Thank you baby." I said kissing hair.

"Go wash your hands while I change." Bella had some of my cum on her hand but most of it landed all over me. I ran upstairs to change throwing on a pair of casual blue jeans, and a plain grey t-shirt with my Ralph Lauren green and brown plaid shirt over the top.

"Get your shoes on and grab your sweater, we've got to get going." I said as I came back downstairs. I was only gone a few minutes but I could see Bells mood had changed and she looked nervous again. "What's that frown for sweet girl?"

"I don't want to go." she whined bringing back pout she wore earlier in the tub.

I sighed. "There's nothing to worry about, they're just Carlisle and Esme today, not doctors. I'll be there with you the entire time, and you'll get to see Alice and the others." I said knowing her fears were coming from her association with Carlisle and Esme being as doctors.

"But I don't want to go, I want to stay with you here." She continued to whine. I was starting to suspect that the fear she had for my parents as doctors was not the only reason she didn't want to go. I don't think anybody ever gave her their full attention before and I suspected that now she had mine, she didn't want to share It.

"We'll only be gone for a few hours and I'll be right there with you. I thought you wanted to see Alice again?"

"But I want her to come here to play!" She almost shouted stomping her foot.

"Isabella that is enough!" I said firmly but without raising my voice too high. "We are going, end of. Now go get in the car while I lock up.

We finally set off, but Isabella was sat next to me with a sad looking face that showed a mixture of her nerves at being around my family, and anger at being made to share her time with me.

It would normally be a 15-minute trip, but there had been an accident on the road causing me to take a longer route, turning it into 40-minute drive. I told Isabella how long it would now take us to get there but this just seemed to give her longer to become more and more nervous. After 10 minutes of Isabella's fidgeting and increasing anxiety I realised I needed to distract her before she got herself too worked up.

"Open your legs." I commanded, placing my hand on her knee, glad I was driving my automatic Volvo and not my manual V12.

"Daddy?"

"Sshh, just open them Isabella." She did as I asked but looked a bit apprehensive.

"Now scoot your bottom further towards the edge of the seat…Good girl." I slowly slid my hand up her thigh and under her dress, careful not to pull the dress two high up. I slid my hand inside of her panties to find her clitoris, and gently added pressure moving my finger in slow circles. The same way I had done last night. Her breath hitched and she made a small whimpering sound.

"Do you want me to stop?" I asked but continued my rhythm.

"N…no daddy I like the tingles." She answered still unsure.

"Relax into it angel, nobody knows what I'm doing." Although I wasn't driving fast it was unlikely that anybody would notice. I started just gently stoking her until I felt her body relax a bit more and then went back to very slowly rubbing in circles. I didn't want her to cum until we got closer to my parents house, so I continued at my slow pace working her just enough to tease.

After a few minutes little Bell's hips started to buck into my hand looking for more so I increased my pressure and speed.

"Mmm." She whimpered.

"Does that feel good baby?"

"Yes oh daddy, I like the tingles." I increased my speed in response trying to get her closer to her release. Her breath was coming in heavy pants indicating she was close.

"Uuugh.

"Can you cum for me angel?"

"Ooh daddy.

"That's it baby."

"Ohhhhhh!" she shrieked, her body going ridged as she came all over my hand.

I gathered as much of her juices on my fingers as I could, then I carefully removed my hand from her panties, and brought them up to my mouth sucking them clean. Bella didn't notice I had just tasted her; she was still laid with her head against the headrest and breathing heavily. She had a very satisfied, peaceful look on her face, making it difficult for me to keep my eyes on the road.

For the rest of the drive Isabella was a lot more relaxed, but once we pulled in to the driveway she started to get nervous again. I quickly took hold of her hand and led her up the path towards the door where my mother was waiting for us.

"Edward, oh my baby I missed you." She pulled me into a tight hug that was slightly awkward because I still had hold of Isabella's hand.

"Mom you just saw me a few days ago." I chuckled.

"Edward I'm your mother I always miss you." She said finally letting go of me. "Hello Isabella, it's good to see you again too." She smiled reassuringly at her. "Come on let's get off the doorstep. Your fathers running late from work but everyone else is in the entertainment room. "

We greeted everyone and settled on the couch until it was time to eat. Emmett tried to teach Bella how to play Xbox, but the lug wasn't the best of teachers.

"Hey kids." Carlisle greeted 20 minutes later, leaning on the doorframe. We all gave our usual "Hi dad" response except for little Bell who stiffened when she heard his voice.

"Edward could I speak to you alone for a few minutes?" Carlisle asked.

"Would that be okay baby?" I asked concerned that she would panic.

"Bella why don't you come upstairs with me and see my old room?" She nodded her head at Alice's question and then turned to me.

"I wanna see Ali's room."

"Okay." I smiled. "I'll come get you when I'm done, I wont be long." I said following Carlisle out of the room.

"I got her blood results back, she's fine."

I sighed in relief; thankful she didn't have any health problems.

"From the records that Aro gave you she was taking daily vitamin supplements. I don't think she'll need to keep taking them, but we can keep an eye on her." I nodded in acknowledgement. " What do you want to do about the rest of her shots?"

I sighed. "What shots does she need?"

"She needs her MMR, meningitis and tetanus (Tdap) boosters and the HPV if you want her to have that."

"Fuck. Four?"

"Yes, and two of them are intramuscular, so she would likely have some post-injection muscle pain for a day or two."

"She won't stay calm enough to sit through four in one session."

Carlisle chuckled. "No probably not. Take some time to think about it and just let me know what you want to do." I nodded and turned to go find Isabella.

As I was walking down the hall towards Alice's room, I could see little Bell looking at a framed family picture. She didn't notice me lean against the doorframe, so I stayed quiet and just watched her. After a few minutes she put it back down and noticed me stood at the door.

"Hi baby, I think lunch is about ready."

"But I'm not hungry." She protested just as her stomach growled telling me otherwise.

"Do not lie to me Isabella, now lets go." I took her hand and lead her back downstairs and sat her at the table between me and Alice.

Mom had managed to turn normal sandwiches into a classy sit down meal. She had many different hot and cold fillings laid out on the table in dishes, along with an assortment of bread, sides and dressings.

As soon as everyone was seated Emmett began digging in, piling everything he could onto his plate. The rest followed making up there own plates except Isabella. "Do you want a ham salad sandwich baby, or something else?" I asked knowing she wasn't going to get anything for herself. She just nodded shyly, so I presumed she wanted what I had suggested.

"No daddy, no lettuce!" She said just as I was reaching for it.

"Okay how about some tomato?"

"Nuh-uh."

"Cucumber?"

"No daddy no vegetables, don't like them."

"Yes you do, you've eaten them with me before. What did I tell you about lying?"

"Not too, but I don't want them."

"Well then you tell me you don't want them, not that you don't like them. Now you need to choose atleast one vegetable to go in with your sandwich, which is It?" I could tell she was going to protest when she scowled at me and started to kick her legs under the table. I gave her a stern look hoping to stave off her impending tantrum.

"But I don't want annyyy!"

"Would you like to spend some time in the corner instead?"

She shook her head and eventually murmured tomato. I added it to her sandwich and put some potato wedges on her plate before making a plate for myself. I could tell everyone had noticed our exchange by the silence of the room but they quickly got back to there conversations.

Once she'd finished eating most of her food, little bell tugged on my sleeve and lent over to whisper in my ear. "Can we go home now?"

"Not yet baby."

"But I want too."

"No Isabella, I haven't even finished eating yet."

"Daddyyy, hurrrry uppp." She whined a few minutes later.

"We will leave when I'm ready."

"Bella, would you like some more honey?" Esme asked noticing she had finished, oblivious to our exchange.

"No, I don't want your stupid food!" She shouted shoving her plate away causing it to clang against the dish in front of her.

"Isabella! Apologise for being rude, right now." I said sternly.

"No, the food is stupid!" She grabbed the edge of the plate and repeatedly pushed it into the dish again causing it to crack while muttering "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!"

"Isabella that is enough!" I shouted grabbing her hands to stop her before she hurt herself. I could feel her trying to fight my grip and she had tears rolling down her cheeks from her anger. "Stop it. Stand up." I commanded in the calmest yet sternest tone I could muster." I led her over to the corner furthest from the table, and turned her to face the wall. "You will stand here for 5 minutes and calm down. You will not move from this spot and you will not turn around. Do I make myself clear?" She nodded her head in acknowledgment, leaned her forehead against the wall and started to cry.

"I'm sorry mom." I apologised sitting back down at the table.

"Oh nonsense dear." She dismissed my apology with a wave of her hand and then turned to the others. "Come on, all of you out, let's go get some Ice cream."

"Big tantrums aside, she's testing you Edward, seeing what she can get away with." Carlisle said quiet enough so that Bella couldn't hear us over in the corner.

"Well it's driving me crazy." I groaned. "She's been like that all day. I've just…"

"…Been avoiding punishing her." He finished for me. "Edward, you're excusing her behaviour."

"I know, it's just the thought of hurting her… I've never…" I trailed off not able to form the right words.

"You hurting her more by allowing it to continue." I knew he was right and I would accept it, but I didn't mean I had to like it. I had punished submissives before, sometimes harshly, but not once did it hurt me to have to do it. When they broke my rules they knew the consequences, some of them even craved the punishment. I never gave them more than I knew they could take, but enough to correct the behaviour. I didn't like to do it but I also never thought twice about it when it came down to it, not until now.

"Edward when you were a young child you used to love playing in the backyard, you would run down into the trees at the bottom and play for hours. You thought it was great down their, your own little adventure playground. One day though you got a bit too adventurous, you managed to squeeze though a gap in the wire fencing into the meadow."

"So that's how I discovered that place, I used to sit in that meadow for hours as a teenager it was so peaceful."

"Yes it is, you were four years old. Your mother and I didn't know the gap was there, when your mother realised you were gone she was frantic. We went searching for you hoping you hadn't fallen into the stream and drowned. Eventually we found you, you were playing with some insects by the trees at the other side of the meadow, no clue as to the panic we had been in trying to find you. When we got you home we told you, you were never to leave the yard like that again. I fixed the wire fencing thinking that was the end of it. However you weren't happy to be confined in our huge yard, you wanted to go back into that meadow to be with your new insect friends." We both chuckled at the memories of my love for insects as a child. Once I was a bit older I was always scaring Alice with them by leaving them on her bed or in her shoes.

"You managed to find many holes in that damn fencing, you were always sneaking out. You couldn't seem to understand that the meadow wasn't part of the yard or the danger of being out there alone. We tried punishing you every way we could think of. When we grounded you, you became Houdini and escaped the house. Nothing worked, I was sure you were going to give your mother and I a stroke."

"So how did you get my four year old self to stop escaping?" I laughed.

"I spanked you."

"You spanked me?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes and you hated me for it. Your mom and I never wanted to punish any of you that way. We didn't think it was necessary; other forms of punishment were usually effective. But not this time, not with you. I spanked you and you didn't speak to me for rest of the day. You sulked for being in trouble but it didn't deter you, you did it again. It hurt me to give you the first spanking, but the second – I almost couldn't do it. I made it harder than the first one hoping it would be last one I ever had to give and it was, but you hated me for a while after that. I was the mean parent that gave you an 'owie' and took away your friends from the meadow. I never regretted it though because it worked. As much as it hurt to see so many tears from my little man, and as hard as it was when you wouldn't let me touch you because your were so upset with me, it was worth it because you were safe."

"Dad…"

"I know what you're thinking, that she's not going to see you any different to them, maybe even worse. But she won't. When she's able to become more responsible, and capable of doing more for herself – because you taught her how to behave, she'll thank you. She won't thank you for allowing her to become a brat." And with that he walked out of the room leaving me sat there slightly stunned. I checked my watch glad I hadn't left Bella in the corner longer than I should.

"Isabella, you can come here now." She sniffed and started walking to where I was sat with her thumb in her mouth. "Shhh baby." I soothed pulling her down to sit on my lap while she tried to stop her tears. I cuddled her against my chest giving her a few minutes to calm herself.

"Baby what happens when you break your rules?"

She sniffed a few times before answering. "I…I get punished."

"That's right, so when we get home I want you to use the bathroom and then go straight into our bedroom and wait for me."

"But…But I already been punished."

"I put you in the corner for you to calm down before you got yourself into even more trouble, not to punish you. I'll do that when we get home." I didn't want to make her fear me, but I hoped that by directly telling her she would be punished when we got home that she would be anxious enough to think twice next time.

"Not the dark room?"

"No angel, no dark rooms." I said kissing her forehead.

Once Bell had completely calmed down we said our goodbyes to everyone. I had her apologise to Esme for being rude and breaking the plate. She squeaked out a small apology and my mother told her not to worry, trying to assure her she wasn't mad.

Emmett said he would come by the house later so he could update me and I him. I wanted to know about James and I needed to update him on Bells latest session, but for now I needed to get her home.

The drive was both too long and too short. I wanted to punish her and move on, but I was also going to be punishing her for the first time and I hated it.

**A/N Thank you for sticking with me so far. Not sure when the next update will be yet. Probably a couple of weeks. Let me know your thoughts I love reading them. Do you think Edwards doing well so far? Do you think he should have punished her already?**


	7. Chapter 6: The punishment

**Disclaimer: Twilight does not belong to me, I'm just borrowing SM's characters. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Sorry for the long A/N below, please read :D**

**A/N: Finally an update :). As you know I had hoped to update before Christmas but it was just too hectic, I hope you all had a great holiday though.**

** I got a twitter account, where I'll post teasers, pictures, fic rec's etc. I'm not a great tweeter but if you want to follow me I'm Jessee03. If you'd like me to follow you back and your twitter name is different from your fanfic name just let me know. **

**I have signed up as a contributing author to Fandom 4 children, though I'm not sure what my entry will be yet. There's many great authors making submissions so if you would like to receive the compilation please go to their blog to find out how to donate. .com**

**And finally I'm thinking this story needs an updated banner so if anyone is interested in making one or knows someone who does, let me know.**

Chapter 7: The punishment

When we got home I sent little Bell straight upstairs to wait for me so I could have a few minutes to collect myself. I had to show her that I could step up and punish her when she needed it, but I also couldn't do it out of anger. She pushed my buttons but I wasn't angry with her, I was angry with myself. It was my job to teach her to follow my rules and I failed to do that. I grabbed two bottles of water from the fridge and went to go find my girl.

"Isabella come here please." I asked. She didn't move though, she just stood still with her thumb in her mouth, staring at the carpet. "Isabella come here." I said more forcibly this time. She slowly made her way across the room to stand in front of me.

"Did you use the bathroom?" A silent nod of her head was her only response.

"Good girl." Her lips curved into a slight smile at my praise but dropped when I put my hands on her hips holding her in place.

"Before anything else I would like to apologize to you. I should have corrected your behaviour before now, but I ignored it and for that I am sorry."

"Do you understand why you're being punished?" I couldn't get started until she did.

She nodded her head then answered. " I didn't follow the rules on my list. I'm sorry daddy. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to be naughty. Please don't make me go back, I like it here with you, I'll be better."

I gently placed my finger under her chin tilting it upwards so that I was looking into her tear filled eyes. "You will never go back to living at the Volturi's Isabella, ever." I said firmly. "And I am not ever going to send you away. Do you understand?"

"Yes daddy." She replied nodding her head.

"Good. Now come lay across my lap." I commanded gently, positioning her across my lap so that her upper body lay across the bed.

"Have you ever been spanked before?" I asked as I slowly pushed her dress up to her waist, giving me a nice view of her white lace panties.

"No." she replied in a quiet, meek voice. "Is...Is a spanking gunna hurt?"

"Yeah baby it is, it's supposed to." My answer made her more nervous and a little whimpering sound passed through her lips, so I started to stroke her hair softly to comfort her.

"I'm going to give you five warm up smacks and then you will get fifteen swats with my hand. Are you ready?"

"No daddy, nooo..." She whined. I laughed and placed five quick light warm ups to her pantie covered bottom, eliciting a squeal.

I pulled her panties down and gently massaged her skin before landing the first swat on her cheek, followed immediately by the second. Isabella gasped at the sting as her hands instinctively went to cover herself. I gathered both of her wrists in one of my hands and held them against her back to prevent her getting in my way.

"No, don't cover yourself Isabella."

"But owwie daddy." She whimpered.

Ignoring her protests, I gripped her wrists a little tighter so that she couldn't wriggle them free.

"You've whined and thrown a number of tantrums." SMACK, SMACK.

"No daddy it hurrrts." She protested again, trying to wriggle free. I trapped her legs between mine and continued.

"You lied to me, more than once." I said calmly, delivering the next two swats.

"Owww daddy, no!" She cried.

"You were rude to Carlisle and Esme." SMACK, SMACK. The tears started and although I knew they were coming, it didn't make it any easier to see and hear her crying.

"And you broke a plate." I continued trying to keep my resolve.

"Owie." She sobbed.

"Last five baby." I said wishing this to be over already. I brought my hand down four times in quick succession over her pink and heated skin. I then brought my hand down slightly harder than before for the final swat, hoping it would serve as a good reminder for her to follow her rules.

Little bell was now crying and sniffling into the comforter that was laid on the bed, seemingly unaware I had finished.

"Come here baby." I said softly, but she just squeezed her eyes shut and put her thumb into her mouth as she continued to cry.

"Isabella come here baby, it's okay."

She slowly lifted herself up and tentatively crawled into my arms. I shifted my position and leaned right back against the headboard. That way she could lay over me without having to put pressure on her sore bottom. I reached down to pull her panties back up, making her flinch slightly as they first grazed over her flesh.

"Owie daddy." She hiccupped between her heartbreaking sobs.

"I know baby. Shhh, it's over now. Your okay sweet girl." I said kissing the top of her head before she buried it in my neck.

After a few minutes her sobs slowed and turned to hiccups and sniffles. She still had her thumb in her mouth and her other hand reached out to touch her bottom.

"No Isabella, no rubbing it out just yet." I had to force myself not to let her rub the sting out. She was hurting and upset and that made me want to shed my own tears, but I wanted her to remember this spanking as clearly as possible.

"But daddy it hurts." She sniffed.

"I know angel. Here have a drink." I said grabbing the bottle of water from the side and bringing it to her mouth.

When she'd had enough she put her head back into the crook of my neck and her thumb back into her mouth. The long day and all of her crying seemed to have taken its toll.

"Baby lift up and lay on the bed for a minute, while I get the cream." I said, needing to take care of her before she had a nap. She got up and I went to grab the Aloe Vera cream to sooth her skin. She didn't need the Arnica cream as the redness was already starting to fade and my smacks had not been too hard. Bella's skin was certainly not going to bruise.

I returned just in time to see her hand sliding down towards her pink cheeks.

"Ah, Ah don't even think about it." She pouted but took her hand away.

I gave her snot and tear filled face a wipe with a warm washcloth then pulled her panties back down. She flinched again when I first started rubbing the cream in but soon relaxed when the aloe started to cool her skin. By the time I'd finished she'd fallen asleep.

I wanted to lay down with her but I needed to speak to Emmett and with Bella asleep, now was the best time. I sent Emmett a quick text asking him if now was a good time for him to come over.

Emmett text back telling me he'd left mom and dads right after us so he'd be right over.

Ten minutes later he came stomping through the door, folders in hand.

"Hey Em."

"Hey man, how's things with little Bell?"

"Er... as good as can be expected. She's asleep, she was exhausted."

"Well no offence man, but you don't look much better."

"Thanks." I replied sarcastically. "Please tell me you have something for me?"

"I've got you copies of some surveillance photos; one of them might be this James guy. These guys hardly ever leave the grounds and they're careful when they do." I took the folder and flicked through the pictures. As expected I didn't recognise anyone, none of these people had been at the auction.

"I can't identify any of these people, I'll have to show them to Bella." I said unsure how well that would go.

"Emmett besides these pictures there's nothing new here." I sighed exasperated. I wanted these guys locked up, and soon.

"I know. Were struggling to find out anything new. Aro and Caius are the only ones we have surnames for. The property and it's surrounding land has walls, gates and fences all the way a round making it difficult to see what goes on inside."

"What about Bella's life before she was given away to those scumbags?"

"We've looked into Bella's family. Her mother Renee moved here with her new husband Phil Dwyer when Bella was 1 years old. Renee's records were fine until a few months after Bella was born, when she no longer had a listed address or place of employment. Phil's records were clean as well, too clean. After Renee died Phil Dwyer disappeared, and we haven't been able to trace him since. There's also no record of her biological father but I'm going to look into that. If we can find him, he could be a lot of help."

"Are you going to be having a session with her today?" Emmett asked.

"I don't know yet, I'm not sure she'll be up to it. I've got some more names for you though, let me just grab my notes." I said walking over to the side table and taking my notepad out of the drawer.

"There's a woman named Leah who works in the kitchen. Bell said she was made to eat her food, even when she didn't like it." I chuckled remembering the conversation. "She also told me her friend Bree ran away. I don't know what happened to her but she didn't go back into the Volturi house while Bella was there."

"So you don't know if she was found?" I shook my head no in response.

"I can check recent missing persons but I'll need a description of the girl."

"I'll get you one."

"Why did this kid run away and how did she get away?"

"I'm not sure how she managed to get away, if she got very far that is. I didn't want to push Bella too much and I'm not sure she'll even know the answer to that. However I did ask her why Bree ran away. She said Caius told her it was because Bree was stupid, but Bella said that was only because she didn't no the rules, that she hadn't lived there before. I'm thinking she was fairly new to the house at an older age. I then asked why Bree would want to run away. Bella didn't seem sure but she mentioned it might be because of a Dr Demetri."

"Dr Demetri?"

"Yeah, he took a look at Bree and apparently told her 'she was naughty and no daddy's would want her anymore'. I think that meant her hymen, some still see it as a sign of virginity.

"Are you saying she was deemed unsuitable for auction because her hymen was already broken?"

I nodded. "I think so. And that's not all."

Emmett was looking at me waiting for me to continue but I broke eye contact before answering, not wanting to see my own anger reflected in his eyes.

"He touched her."

"What?"

"Isabella. He touched her. He tells the girls he has to make sure they can get wet, or they won't be wanted. She got upset that she was able to get wet for him, she thought she should only be able to get wet for me." I said the last part so quiet that I was surprised he heard me.

Emmett cursed and pacing the floor mumbling to himself with his hands balled into fists at his sides. Eventually he stopped and plopped himself down into an armchair. He was quiet for what seemed like hours before he calmly spoke. "Well I guess that explains why she doesn't like doctors."

"That and she hates needles and their office always smells funny." I said grinning as I quoted her adorable thoughts. Emmett just smiled back and shook his head before getting serious again.

"Edward, I know this is all moving slowly and it seems like were not getting anywhere, but we have to keep this investigation quiet. If the Volturi's find out we're onto them we might never catch them."

"I know Em I do, it's just frustrating." He gave me a tight-lipped smile in understanding.

"Anything else I need to know?" he asked standing up and grabbing his folder.

"Aro, I don't think he knows what that doctor does. Bella said they were told not to tell." I wasn't sure that information would help the investigation but I wanted him to know.

"Alright, I'll call you if I hear anything. You're doing good bro."

I closed the door behind him and went straight up to the bedroom. Bella was still laid out on the bed on her stomach, almost the exact position I had left her in. I set my alarm for 30 minutes from now and climbed into bed, gently rested my hand on Bella's back. I was exhausted but I had been downstairs with Emmett for just over an hour and I wanted to make sure Bell didn't sleep for too long. A 30-minute nap would have to do.

The minute my head hit the pillow I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew I had the feeling someone was staring at me. I opened my eyes to find Bella inches from my face, thumb in mouth.

"Hey angel." I said leaning forward slightly to kiss her forehead. "Did you have a good sleep?" She nodded not removing her thumb to answer me. She looked incredibly sad and cautious.

"What's the matter beautiful?"

"My bottom's hurting." She replied with a pout.

"It will for a little while." A small frown on her adorable face appeared and she seemed to be contemplating something. I stayed quiet, leaving her to sort through her thoughts and feelings.

"Daddy?" She eventually murmured.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry I was bad." I lifted my hand and smoothed the hair off of her face, tucking it behind her ear.

"Your forgiven baby. You're not bad; you just sometimes need help to remember the rules. You've been punished and that's the end of it, okay?"

"'Kay. Don't like spankings though." She mumbled.

"Your not supposed to." She stayed quiet again for a few minutes while I stroked her hair.

"Daddy?"

"Mmm?"

"Cuddles?"

I smiled; relieved she didn't seem to hate me. "Come here." I wrapped my arm around her and she tucked her head into my neck.

We laid there for a while before I decided we really had to get up or we wouldn't get anything done before dinner. It took me a bit to get little bell up, when she did she clung to my neck and I had to carry her down the stairs.

I sat down on the couch leaving Bella in my lap with her arms still firmly around my neck. "Baby I'm not going anywhere." I said unsure of why she was so clingy. Her only response was to squeeze me tighter.

"Can you tell me what's wrong princess?" She quickly shook her head.

"Isabella look at me please." I stayed quiet until she slowly sat up but kept her eyes downcast.

"Tell me." She squirmed in my lap, her eyes focused of her hands.

"You still love me?" She asked so quietly I almost didn't hear her.

I placed my finger under her chin, gently lifting it so she could look me in the eye.

"I do." More than I probably should.

"You still want me? I not have to go live with James?"

It took me a second to register what she had said. She thought I didn't want her so I would give her to James?

"I want you; I will always want you sweetheart. I'm not going to give you to anybody Isabella, why would you think that?"

"Cos' he said."

"Who said? James?"

"Mhmm, he said I would be bad and you wouldn't want me anymore so then I'd be his."

I was trying not to show my anger at what she said. I didn't want her to think I was angry with her so I tried to stay calm.

"I want you to listen to me very carefully, can you do that?" She nodded her head so I continued. "I will never give you away to anybody. James cannot have you. The only reason for you to leave is because _you_ want to. You are my responsibility and mine to take care of until you are capable and decide otherwise. I will punish you when you break the rules and I will correct you when you make a mistake, but you are not bad. Everybody makes mistakes Isabella, even me. You got into trouble because you were acting out, breaking the rules and being bratty, it was dealt with and we move on. It doesn't mean I don't want you here with me anymore. I like taking care of you sweet girl, I always will." A big grin spread across her face and she leant down hugging me tightly. I knew her insecurities would likely return at some point but I would show her I meant what I said. Unless she wanted to Leave, I wouldn't be letting her go.

"Baby Emmett brought round some pictures of some people from the Volturi house, do you think you could look at them for me?"

"Why?"

"We want you to tell us who the people in the pictures are." She agreed to take a look so I removed her from my lap and went to get them. I handed her one picture at a time keeping an eye on her reactions as she looked at each one. I was ecstatic when little Bell identified a man with long dirty blonde hair as James. Knowing what he looked like would help Em track him down and help me make sure he never came anywhere near Bell. Unfortunately none of the other pictures were of Dr Demetri, they were mostly security staff she didn't know.

"Thank you that was very helpful, you did good baby." I told her when she'd finished looking. I was proud of how well she did, even when she looked at James, she didn't get too upset like I thought she would.

"I have some more things I want to talk to you about today, is that okay?"

"Can I have juice first?"

"Yes of course." I said grabbing a juice box from the fridge. "You can have a drink whenever you want one baby, you just have to tell me or Mrs cope."

I grabbed my notebook and her drawing paper and got settled next to her on the couch. Normally I would try to avoid physical contact during a session but after her emotional day I decided to sit with her and make it less formal. I hoped it would help her cope better with my questions; I couldn't take seeing her upset again today.

"I want to ask you some questions about your friend Bree, is that alright? It's important."

"I miss her daddy, I want her to come play."

"You said she ran away. How do you know she ran away?"

"She was supposed to help me with my picture but she never did. Then she didn't come to see me at lunch so I asked Uncle Caius and he said she ran away."

"Do you know where she ran to?" I asked not sure she even attempted to run, or whether that was just their story.

"No. Do you think she got taken by a bad man cos' she didn't have her strap on?"

"I'm not sure what happened to her angel. I'm going to try and find out though. Do you know how old she was?"

"She wasn't as big as me, she was 16." I made a note to ask her about birthdays at the Volturi's some other time. I also took note that her language was better; signally she was more comfortable talking about her friend this time round.

"Has anybody tried to run away before?" She thought about it for a few seconds then shook her head.

"Lauren went outside to play by herself once. She got in big trouble."

"You said Bree had never lived there before. When did she start to live with you?" I asked. She just shrugged focusing on the picture she was drawing.

"Do you know where she lived before?"

"With her daddy in a place called Italy." They shipped her in from Italy?

"Why did she come live with you?"

"I don't know daddy. Can we be done now?" She asked getting bored and impatient.

"Soon baby. You need to tell me what Bree looks like first?"

Isabella gave me a description as best she could. Unfortunately a girl with long brunette hair and green eyes wasn't a detailed enough description, many girls have those features. She managed to tell me what Bree had been wearing the day before she supposedly ran away, but it's possible she had changed before disappearing. None of the details were distinctive enough to identify her but it was better than no information at all. When I looked at the clock it was almost time for dinner. Wanting a relaxing stress free evening I told little bell to pick out a DVD while I went to tell Mrs Cope not to make dinner, that I would instead order some pizza.

**A/N There it is, her first punishment from Edward. Did you think he was hard enough on her? Leave me your thoughts and follow me on twitter. See you next chapter :) **

**Jessee**


	8. Chapter 7: Rapunzel's Tower

****Disclaimer: Twilight does not belong to me, I'm just borrowing SM's characters. No copyright infringement intended.****

**A/N: First, I want to again thank all of you who review or who have placed this fic in their ****favourites**** or on alert. I know I've been bad at replying to reviews this time, but I will get to them. I read every one and love seeing them in my inbox.**

**I would also like to remind those of you that review anonymously that I can't reply to your questions and comments, even though I'd love to.**

**I know I'm terrible (really terrible) at updating and I wish I could improve that. Unfortunately I get very little time to write and I often have medical issues to deal with too. I know it's easy to forget what's already happened in a story when it's only updated every few months. I do update as often as I can and I'm very grateful for your patience.**

**I will try to post news and teasers etc on the Blog and Twitter.**

**And finally, quite a few of you are wondering when Bella will start to 'grow up'. I don't want to give too much away, but it will eventually be addressed. Edward will explain in one of the upcoming chapters why he's taking it so slowly. Remember, even though it may not seem like it, Bella has only been with Edward a few days. I've been thinking of adding a section to the blog to answer the more common and complex questions. Would that be useful? Idk.**

**Beta'd by Sunshine My Love & RAH07890**

Chapter 7: Rapunzel's Tower

Dinner wasn't quite as simple as I had intended. Little Bell didn't know what pizza she wanted because she'd never had pizza before. In the end, I ordered separate slices with various toppings. It was fun watching her discover which ones she liked and which ones she didn't from the way she would spit it back out with a look of disgust.

Before we went to bed, I made sure to check the skin of her bottom, only to find it slightly pink in certain areas. She did flinch slightly when I touched it, but I think it was out of anticipation rather than pain.

By the next morning, her punishment seemed long forgotten.

"Isabella, come on. Breakfast," I called for the third time. She definitely didn't like getting up in the morning.

Finally, she came into the kitchen and sat in the chair next to me.

"Morning, baby."

"Morning, daddy," she groggily mumbled in greeting, before digging into the pancakes Mrs Cope had left on the table for her.

I kissed the top of her head and told her to meet me in the den for her session when she'd finished eating. I gathered my notebook and Isabella's drawing pad and pencils in preparation. Having something else to concentrate on while we talked seemed good for her.

*About fifteen minutes later she walked slowly into the room and flopped down, face first onto the couch, laying her head on one of the cushions. She seemed more tired than usual, but I couldn't understand why. We had both gotten plenty of sleep last night and Bella seemed to have slept peacefully. She hadn't had anymore nightmares as far as I knew.

"Did you finish eating your breakfast, baby?"

"Mmhmm, the pancakes were yummy."

"Good. Are you comfortable?"

"Yah-huh."

"Let's get started then. Did anyone else older come to live with you like Bree did?

"Sometimes."

"Do you know their names?"

She shook her head.

"You told me Bree came from Italy; do you know where these other girls came from?"

She again shook her head. "Some of them talked funny. Like Bree, but not the same."

"Do you mean they had different accents?"

"Mmhmm."

That suggested they were brought in from different countries too. I made a few more notes before moving on.

"You said, when you were naughty, they would put you in a dark room. Is that the only way they punished you?"

She ignored me and kept her eyes down.

"Isabella?" I gently prodded.

"No. I don't want to."

"You don't want to what?"

"I don't want to talk anymore," she said quietly with tears forming in her eyes.

"Why not?"

"Because…"

"Because what?"

"Because I don't want to!" She whined, before bursting into tears.

I instantly jumped up from the chair opposite the couch and gathered her in my arms, lifting her onto my lap. Her head went straight into the crook of my neck.

"Shhh, it's okay, sweetheart. We'll stop for now."

She soon calmed down, but I wasn't going to continue. She clearly wasn't up to it today so I decided to suggest something else.

"How would you like to go take a walk and then have a picnic for lunch?" I asked, thinking the nice day would be a good time to venture out with her for the first time.

"Outside in the yard?"

"No, baby. I meant we'd go out somewhere."

"Outside the gate?"

"Yes," I laughed.

"No bad men?"

"No beautiful, just you and me." I said. Her face lit up as she asked me where we would be going.

"I thought we could take a drive to Lake Elizabeth. I'll go run you a bath and have Mrs Cope make us a picnic basket."

An hour later we were clean, dressed, and ready to go.

Little Bell was quiet in the car, too busy almost pressing her face against the window, taking in the sights. I let her be until we pulled into the parking lot.

"I know you're not used to it, but you need to remember your rule about calling me Edward while were out. Can you do that?"

"Yes, daddy."

"Good girl."

I helped her out of the car and took her hand in mine. When she saw how many people were there, her grip on my hand tightened.

"It's okay, baby. You're safe with me," I said, leading her away from the car and towards the path next to the lake. "These people are taking a walk, just like us. No one is going to hurt you."

She kept a firm grip on my hand as we quietly strolled along the path, looking out at the water.

"Edward?"

"Yeah, baby?"

"Water's pretty."

"It is," I agreed. The sun was shining down on the water making it glisten and sparkle.

We walked mostly in silence, both content to take in our surroundings. We stopped to feed some ducks and Isabella had a good laugh, at my expense, when I was chased by a goose. I don't know where the little shit came from, but I loved the sound of her hysterical laughter as I ran from the thing. I quickly moved us along though when I saw its friends coming to join us.

"Come on, let's go eat before they all start chasing us."

"But it was funny," she giggled.

"It was not," I said in mock outrage, before grinning back at her.

I found a nice quiet spot to lay the thick, padded blanket down on the grass and placed the picnic basket next to me. I pulled Bella down to sit between my legs, hugging her back to my chest. We sat facing the lake, looking at the boats on the water, while I fed us both the bits from the basket.

"Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"Your name's pretty."

"It is?" I asked, chuckling. I don't know about pretty, although I was used to daddy, I liked the way my name sounds coming from her lips.

She simply nodded her head in confirmation.

"Well then, I suppose I should thank Esme for naming me after her father."

Little Bell stiffened at the mention of my mother. We both stayed quiet for a moment before Bella spoke.

"I don't like your mommy, Edward." And there it was, a chance to get her to open up.

"Why not, baby?"

"Cos…"

"Tell me, sweetheart; It's okay."

"She touched my kitty," she whispered.

I took a deep breath before addressing her. "Baby, you needed to be examined. There's going to be times when you need a pelvic exam to make sure nothing's wrong. She won't hurt you. She's not Dr Demetri."

"But I only want you to."

"I know, but I'm not that kind of doctor, sweetheart. Is there any other reason you don't like her?"

She stayed quiet before unconvincingly shaking her head. I knew now, though, was not the time to discuss her parental issues.

"Come on. I think it's time we got you home."

"But Da—Edward, nooo, I don't wanna to go. Please can we stay? Pleeease," She begged.

"No whining. We're not staying today, but we'll come back some other time."

"Promise?"

"Yes. I promise." Her pout turned into a small smile as I led her back to the car.

Ten minutes into the drive home, Bella curled up in her seat and whimpered.

"What's the matter, angel?" I asked, concerned.

"Tummy hurts," she mumbled.

I frowned not knowing why she was hurting. I didn't think she could have eaten anything funny, because Mrs Cope was always careful and I had eaten the same food she had. Maybe she was getting sick, I thought.

"Do you feel unwell, baby?"

"No, daddy. Just my tummy. It's cos I'm gonna be bleeding."

"What? Bleeding where? Have you cut yourself?" I panicked, wondering how she could have injured herself without me knowing.

"No, daddy. I'm gonna bleed like I always do. S'okay; I can stay in my room. I'll be good. Promise."

I was trying to process what she'd just said, when it occurred to me.

"Wait, do you mean your period?"

"Yah-huh."

"Oh," was my dumb response.

Why it hadn't occurred to me that Bella would menstruate, I don't know.

"Daddy, hurrrts," she moaned.

"I'm sorry, baby. We'll get you some ibuprofen when we get home."

I realised we didn't have any of the things she would need in the house, so I called my sister.

"Hey, Alice, could you do me a favor?"

"Yeah, sure, what's up? Is Bella okay?"

"Yeah, she just…uh…I think she's getting her period."

Alice started laughing hysterically, but I didn't find any of this funny.

"Alice!"

"I'm sorry. It's just-you sounded like a scared fourteen year old boy, who's never dealt with a woman's period before."

"Of course I have," I scoffed. "It's not that. We don't have anything in the house and she has stomach cramps. I was hoping you could pick up the stuff she needs while I take her home. I don't want to take her shopping if she's not up to it."

"Okay. I'll go to the store, pick up what she needs, and then come straight over."

"Thanks, Ali," I said, disconnecting the Bluetooth as I pulled into the driveway.

I lifted her from the car and she threw her arms around my neck. I carried her into the house, up the stairs, and into the bedroom where I got her settled in our bed. I grabbed some Advil from the bathroom cabinet and a glass of water. Once she'd swallowed them, I laid on the bed next to her and pulled her into my arms.

"Baby, what did you mean when you said you would stay in your room?"

"I will, daddy. I promise."

"Why would you need to stay in there, sweetheart?"

"I'm supposed to 'til it stops. Uncle Aro said, daddy's won't want to fuck our cunts until it stops."

"Isabella, less of that language!" I scolded, though I'm not sure how much I meant it. Hearing my girl say fuck was hot.

"You don't ever have to stay in your room because you're on your period. It doesn't mean you have to hide away or that you're no good to me. It's perfectly normal."

The intercom interrupted us, telling me someone had rang the doorbell. Figuring it was Alice; I left Bell on the bed, telling her I would be back in a few minutes.

"Hey, big bro," Alice greeted as she came barging through the door.

"Hey, squirt."

"I've brought everything she might need," she said, holding up a bag.

"Thank you. She upstairs in our bedroom. I was hoping you could talk to her. At the Volturi's, the girls had to stay in their rooms until they stopped menstruating. Apparently they'd be no use when they're bleeding. I think it'd be nice for her to have a woman to talk to right now."

"Sure. I'll go talk to her."

I left Alice to talk to Bella alone. Instead, I grabbed my laptop and sent Emmett an email with the information I got from yesterday's session. About an hour later, Alice came back down.

"How did it go? Is she okay?"

"She's fine Edward. We had a girly chat and the Advil's kicked in. I left her watching a DVD."

"Thanks Ali. Do you want to stay for dinner?"

"I can't. Jazz is taking me out."

"Oh. He is, huh? I didn't think Jasper would want to be seen in public with a pixie."

"Ha, ha. You're so not funny."

"What are you talking about? I'm a sell-out comedian," I said, grinning at her.

"Ugh! I'm leaving now."

"Have fun," I called as she walked out the door.

Now that Alice was gone, I went straight up to check on Little Bell, who was giggling at the TV when I walked in.

"Hey, baby. What are you watching that's so funny?"

"Daddy, I'm watching _Tangled_; Alice put it on for me. Flynn is funny, but Mother Gothel isn't very nice. Can I have a crown like Rapunzel? It's pretty."

"If you want a crown my princess, we will get you a crown." Her attention went straight back to the screen, so I grabbed my laptop and sat on the bed next to her.

I sorted through my recent emails, checking for anything important, while Isabella focused on the movie. I hadn't had any patients since we started planning for me to purchase one of the girls from the Volturi auction. With Jasper still working as a psychiatrist, I often consulted with him on his patients.

Concentrating was difficult, though, because Isabella would gasp at the TV every time one of the characters was in trouble.

"Oh no, daddy! Someone has to save them!" she yelled suddenly, almost making me jump. I looked up at the screen to see the two characters trapped in some sort of cave filling with water. Having never seen the film before, I had no idea what was about to happen, but Bell no longer seemed interested in my response when she started yelling again. "Swim! Swim!"

"Isabella, stop yelling. I'm sitting right here."

"Sorry daddy," she half-heartedly murmured; her attention still on the screen.

A few minutes later she was yelling again, this time in excitement, when the characters manage to get out of the cave full of water.

"That's great, baby. Now, no more yelling," I said, just as Emmett's name flashed up on my cell. I told Bell I'd be back and left the room to take the call.

"What's up, Em?"

"Hey, bro. It's not much, but I think that Dr Demetri might be a Volturi."

"What makes you think that?"

"Well we looked into their family tree and it seems like most of their relatives are dead, apart from an aunt on their father's side. Their father has a sister, Gianna, who has a son named, Demetrio Volturi. It seems like she doesn't have much to do with her family though. She's been in and out of psychiatric hospitals so I checked the visitor's logs, and she's never allowed her family to visit."

Now I was definitely intrigued by this woman. It's possible that if she has some sort of mental illness, that her son does too.

"What was she in a psych hospital for?"

"I don't know. The judge won't give us a warrant for her records without good cause."

"Are you going to speak to her?"

"Eventually, but, for now we've got her under surveillance in New York; we don't want to risk tipping off the Volturi family."

"Okay. Keep me updated."

"I will. I'm looking into this, Demetrio's, background. I'll call you back if I find anything."

"Thanks." I ended the call and went back up to Bella. When I walked into the bedroom, she was sat back on the heels of her feet with her thumb in her mouth, crying.

"Hey, baby. What's the matter?"

"He's hurt daddy," she whimpered.

"Who's hurt?" I asked, climbing onto the bed and taking her in my arms.

"Eu…Eugene"

"Who's Eugene?"

"Flynn." I was still confused, but who the characters were didn't matter.

Oh my emotional, hormonal little girl. "Shhh, It's okay baby. It's just a movie."

"But daddy she hurt him. He can't die, she loves him!" she cried, burying her head in my shirt.

"I don't think he's going to die sweetheart. Look, he's fine now."

She turned her head slightly so she could see the screen without having to remove her head from my chest. She tentatively watched the end of the movie in silence, waiting to make sure Eugene really was okay.

"Daddy, I'm like Rapunzel, huh?" she murmured when the credits started rolling.

"You are?"

"Mmhmm and you're like Eugene. He has two names like you, and he took her outside like you took me outside."

"You should never have been kept inside like that."

"But the bad men?" She asked confused.

"You know how Mother Gothel kept Rapunzel in the tower? How she told her it was unsafe to go outside, but then she escaped the tower and found out that mother Gothel had lied to her because she wanted to use Rapunzel's hair?"

Bell nodded.

"Well, Uncle Aro is a bit like Mother Gothel. It's true that there are bad people in the world. Uncle Aro and Uncle Caius needed to keep you safe, but they didn't need to keep you locked up to do that. Aro wanted to keep you safe so that he could sell you."

"Daddy, I don't understand."

I sighed. "I know you don't. Some day you will."

Isabella yawned and soon fell asleep on my chest. Not wanting to disturb her, I just laid there, watching the peaceful look on her face, leaving her to rest for a while before dinner.

I'd left the bedroom door open, so when Mrs Cope poked her head in looking for me, I waved her in.

"I'm sorry to disturb you Edward, but a Mr Aro Volturi called."

**A/N**

**Leave me your thoughts :) Did their first outing go better than you thought? What could Aro want?  
><strong>

**I will steadily be updating previous chapters with beta'd versions. I wanted to warn those of you who get email notifications so that there's no disappointment thinking it's a new chapter. The next chapter is ch9(8) so anything below ch8(7) is not an update, it's just the beta'd version of the chapter.**

**And finally, I will be posting my entry to the fandom4Children compilation, **_**'Fingers That Make a Fist'**_** soon. As It's a kinky one-shot about fisting, I won't bother posting it on here. I'll probably just post it on TWC's, Twiwrite and the blog. A teaser can be found on the blog.**


	9. Chapter 8: Daddy's Calling the Shots

**Disclaimer: Twilight does not belong to me, I'm just borrowing SM's characters. No copyright infringement intended.**

**A/N: No your eyes are not deceiving you, this really is an update.**

**Thank you to those of you that are still will me, despite the horrendous lack of updates. There has been many reasons for the delay, my health being the main one.**

**This chapter hasn't been beta'd. I thought you'd all rather get it quicker instead.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8: Daddy's calling the shots<span>

"I have him on hold for you," Mrs Cope said, handing me the phone.

I mouthed a thanks and took the phone downstairs so I didn't disturb Little Bell.

"Good evening Aro. Thanks for calling me back."

"Of course, Mr Cullen. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Well I'm afraid I'm rather displeased to find out Isabella is not as untouched as she was supposed to be."

"Whatever do you mean? Is there a problem with Isabella's virginity?"

"Not with her virginity no, but there is a problem. Before the auction you assured me these girls had not been touched sexually in any way, yet Isabella tells me different."

"I'm afraid I don't understand. Isabella still has her virginity yes?"

"Yes, Aro, she does. However, your good doctor has gone above and beyond his duty of care and taken it upon himself to test my Isabella's sexual responsiveness to touch."

"Isabella told you Dr Demetri sexually stimulated her?" Aro asked sounding confused.

"Yes she did, and before you go questioning Isabella's word, she knows exactly what would happen should she be dishonest with me."

"Of course, my sincerest apologies Mr Cullen. I had no idea a member of my staff was acting so unprofessionally, he certainly knows better."

"Well he's not the only one. I've also had to correct Isabella's loyalty. A member of your staff had her believing she would belong to him."

"Ah, I assume you mean James? He was quite taken with her. Unfortunately for him, he didn't have the means to pay for her."

"If by quite taken you mean telling _my_ little girl, she'd be _his _slut because she'll be so bad I won't want her anymore, then yes I mean James," I growled, making it clear i wasn't happy.

"My, my, it seems I'm having some rather embarrassing issues with my employees. I will see to it that this is taken care of. Do you wish to return Isabella?"

"Not at all, she's too delicious to give up but I'm not happy that I haven't got what I paid for."

"Nor should you be. Can I offer you another little girl, free of charge of course?"

"Thank you but I think I have my hands full for the moment, however I may be tempted to take on another once Isabella's been thoroughly broken in,"I replied, regretting every word. Wishing i could get another girl out of his clutches. Unfortunately i needed to save this opportunity as leverage we might need later on.

"Well whenever you're ready, just let me know and I'll have one all ready for you."

"Please keep me updated on your staff's indiscretion. I want to know that if I decide to do business with you again in the future, that I will get what I pay for."

"Of course and again my apologies," Aro said, sounding more annoyed and inconvenienced than sorry.

Just as I hung up the phone Isabella came in whimpering for me, tears sliding down her cheeks.

"What's the matter baby?"

"I had a bad dream daddy, 'nd when I woke up you were gone."

"Oh I'm sorry little one, I was on the phone. Do you want to tell me about your dream?"

She shook her head.

"Okay," I said kissing her forehead, leaving her dream alone for now. "Are you hungry? Dinner should be nearly ready."

"No daddy, don't want any dinner."

"You don't want some of Mrs Cope's lasagna?"

"Nah-ah." She shook her head vigorously but her growling stomach disagreed.

"Isabella, are you lying to me?"

"No daddy, I just want ice cream not dinner."

"You can have ice cream after dinner."

"No! Don't. Want. Dinner!" She whined, stamping her foot to emphasise each word.

I gave her a firm swat across her backside in return. "Then you don't get ice cream."

"But daaddyy…"

"No buts. Dinner before dessert," I said, sending her storming into the dining room where she dramatically slammed herself down into a chair.

I did manage to get her to eat all her dinner, but she would stop after a few bites to ask if she could have dessert yet. When I was finally satisfied she'd eaten enough, I asked Mrs Cope to make up some small ice cream Sundays hoping they would satisfy her sweet craving.

When my girl was full of sugar we settled down to watch a movie we found on one of the TV channels. I must have fallen asleep at some point though because when I woke up the film had finished and Isabella was sat watching the porn channel.

"Isabella!" The sudden sound of my voice made her jump slightly.

"Daddy are you gonna fuck my cunty like that?"

"Christ. Why are you even watching this?" I asked, not entirely sure i wanted her answer.

"The channel changed."

"How did it change?"

"I was looking for cartoons." The innocence in her voice almost made me want to laugh because she truly had no idea.

"This is not cartoons though is it?"

"I couldn't find 'em."

"Isabella, you are not to watch this stuff again."

"But daddy it showed me how to be good for you. Look, you don't have to show me no more. I just suck on it like a pop, see?"

"Jesus." Sure enough the young women on the TV was swirling her tongue around the head of the guys dick. "Turn it off please."

"But daddy I wanna do it too," she declared, pouting.

"You're not ready for any of that yet," I said, getting up to turn it off myself before my traitorous dick got any harder.

"Yah-huh. I am daddy, I'm big like that girl."

"Physically your body is like hers but in your mind you're still a little girl and she's a grown up."

"Nah-ah. She's little too, her daddy took her paci away cos she was bad."

Of course, she couldn't have just discovered regular porn, no, it had to be ageplay porn.

"Baby come sit with me," I said, lifting her onto my lap. My hands rested lazily on each side of her hips, gently holding her still as her pussy sat right on top of my crotch.

"Some people, like the woman on the TV, like to be little for a while and then they go back to being big. Whereas you stay little."

She stayed quiet for a minute thinking about what I had said before answering. "I want to be big but I like being little too. How do I sometimes be big?"

"I'll teach you."

"Kay. Daddy?"

"Yeah baby?"

"My tummy hurts again." It was too early for her to have anymore medication so I just sat with her gently massaging stomach until she felt better.

Over the next few days Bella's period stopped, leaving her slightly less temperamental. I'd had to send her to the corner twice and give her the occasional swat to prevent a tantrum but thankfully she hadn't needed to be punished again. We spent time a lot of time just watching movies and relaxing but it was now time to get back to the more difficult stuff. I hadn't had a session with her in a few days and then there was the matter of her dreaded shots.

"Baby, come sit over here, I want to talk to you."

"What 'bout daddy?" She asked, sitting between my legs.

Once she was sat comfortably, I wrapped my arms and legs around her, holding her back to my chest.

"We need to talk about your shots."

"Nooo daddy." She protested trying to wiggle free. "Noo."

"Shhh, calm down. We're just going to talk about it right now."

"I don't want anymore needles."

"I know baby girl but you have to. If you can be a big brave girl for me we'll get them all done at once and then you won't have to have anymore for a while."

"But how many?"

"Four."

"But that's a lot," she sobbed.

"I know, it's okay," I soothed, lifting her into my arms, her head going straight to the crook of my neck.

Once she settled slightly, I carried on "Carlisle dropped some numbing cream off for you, and I'm going to be with you just like last time."

"Not today though right?"

"Yeah baby, today."

"No, no, no daddy," she protested.

"Yes, yes, yes," I replied with a chuckle. "We need to get it over and done with."

Reluctantly Little Bell allowed me to apply the numbing cream to each arm. Now though, I had to keep my girl occupied for the next 5 hours to give it a chance to work. I hoped Alice would be able to help do that so I'd already invited her and Jasper over.

When they walked through the door, Little Bell's excitement had her bouncing down the stairs and straight into Alice's arms.

"Allie!"

"Hi Bell," my sister greeted, laughing as Little Bell tugged on her arm, pulling her towards the stairs.

"Hang on a minute. Alice I want you to do some shopping for Isabella," I said, handing her my card.

"Give her a limit Edward," Jasper added, from the door. "I took away her credit cards so she hasn't been able to shop for almost a week."

"She did it again?" I asked chuckling, not surprised my shopaholic sister had once again gone over her spending limit.

"Oh yeah. That little pixie just doesn't learn."

"Hey, I'm stood right here," my disgruntled sister said, as if we could have forgotten.

"Get her anything she needs that she doesn't have already but do it for five grand or less."

"Only five?!" She screeched. "But Edward she'll need…"

"Mary Alice, five grand is more than enough and you know it. She already has most things but I want her to choose some stuff for herself." I said, giving her a pointed look.

"Why i gotta choose stuff daddy?" Little Bell asked looking adorably confused.

"Well you said you'd never shopped and chosen anything for yourself before, so Alice is going to help you do that on the computer."

"You've never…she's never…" Alice stuttered.

"No, Alice, she hasn't. Now go give her that first experience and feel free to drag it out awhile," I said, pointing to my arms to indicate what I meant.

With a look of understanding she led Little Bell upstairs to the laptop in her room, leaving me to turn my attention to Jasper who was still stood patiently by the door.

"Hey man, sorry if you had other ideas for your day off."

"Nah. Well yeah actually but I'm guessing screwing your sister isn't an acceptable answer."

"No, Jackass. Don't talk to me about screwing my sister."

"Sorry but you needed a bucket of cold water."

"What?"

"You were staring at Little Bells ass as she walked away."

"No I was n…" I started to protest but the 'oh really' look on Jasper's face stopped me.

"Come on, you look like you could use a drink," he said, heading for the den.

"Or ten," I muttered, following behind him.

"That bad?"

"No. It's just... it's hard and I knew it would be, but I didn't'..."

"…think it'd get so personal," he finished, handing me a glass of Scotch.

"Well yeah."

"Are you fucking her?" He asked flatly.

I looked him straight in the eye before answering hoping to convey my sincerity.

"No."

"But you want to."

It wasn't a question, it was a statement. He knew.

"Yes. But I won't."

"But you've touched her." Again it wasn't a question.

"Yes."

"Edward, please explain to me why on earth you think that's a good idea."

"Isabella has been raised with the idea that sex is all she's worth. That, that's what she's here for. That sex of all forms is what will please me. When I tell her she's not ready for sex, she pushes me to teach her what I like because she feels inadequate not knowing. She's scared if she doesn't learn what I like and she doesn't keep me sexually happy, that I won't want her anymore.

She's incredibly eager to perform sexually but I'm trying to teach her that she shouldn't feel she has to want sex if she doesn't. That she'll still be wanted if and when she doesn't but also without teaching her wanting sex is wrong.

She needs to learn the difference between what she thinks she wants and what she actually wants.

"And you have to touch her to teach her that?"

"No of course not. She may act like a child but she's not one. She gets sexually aroused just like the rest of us. You need to trust I know what I'm doing."

"Professionally I do but you've said yourself that this is more personal than you thought it would be."

"You're right and I'm not saying the lines aren't blurred because they are. I love that girl Jasper, more than I should when she's my patient."

"She's never just been a patient, to any of us. These circumstances are very different to those with your regular patients. There's nothing wrong with you loving her, Edward, so long as it doesn't hinder the help she needs, even if that help is a little unconventional. I just needed to know that you weren't living in some fantasy land."

"Oh, I promise, I'm well aware of our reality."

After my talking to from Jasper, we headed into the games room for a few hours before he and Alice left to make their dinner reservation. Bella and I on the other hand, sat down with Chinese takeout. Again it was something she'd never tried before, so I bought multiple dishes for her to try. She flat out refused to try the deep fried squid, not that I blamed her. That one was all Mrs Cope's. Instead she stuck to the chicken dishes and spring rolls.

Eventually the intercom beeped to tell me someone, who I presumed to be Carlisle, had driven through the front gate. Little Bell must have come to the same conclusion because her brown eyes widened with fear before she abandoned the couch and ran upstairs. I sighed and went to open the front door.

"Good evening son."

"Hi Dad. I need to go find Isabella, she ran off upstairs."

He chuckled and waved me off, leaving me to go in search of my scared little girl.

It didn't take me long before I heard a quiet sniffle coming from behind the closet door in our bedroom.

"Isabella, baby. Can you come out of the closet for me?" I asked gently.

She stayed quiet ignoring me, except for the occasional sniffle.

I slowly cracked open the door, not wanting to startle her, to find her sat up against the wall, curled into a ball. Her arms were holding her knees to her chest and her head buried against them.

"Oh Baby, come 'ere," I said, getting down on the floor next to her and coaxing her onto my lap. Her head went straight to my chest and her thumb into her mouth.

"Do you remember when you first came to stay here and I said sometimes you'd have to do you things you wouldn't like?"

She reluctantly nodded her head against my chest.

"Well, I'm afraid this is one of those times baby girl. Come on, sweetheart, let's get this done with and then we can do whatever you want."

I carefully got up off the floor, managing not to drop her as I used one hand to steady myself while the other kept a firm hold on Isabella. I carried my trembling girl down into the living room, where Carlisle was waiting patiently.

"Hello Isabella," Carlisle greeted, as I sat on the couch opposite him. Little Bell just turned her face into my shirt, effectively ignoring him.

"Edward told me you like to draw, so I brought something I thought you might like to look at," he said, leaning down to his bag and taking out and what looked like a big scrapbook.

"Esme's made many of these and this one, is of Edward's art work from when he was a child."

This perked Little Bell's interest enough for her to lift her head and give the book a hesitant look.

"Really dad. I still draw stick figures. Why on earth has she kept those."

"She's kept many things from when you kids were little," He laughed, handing me the book.

I shook my head not wanting to know what other little treasures my mother had decided to keep.

"Would you like to look at it baby?"

Her eyes lit up and she smiled slightly around her thumb as she looked up at me and nodded.

"Okay, well, while we do that, Carlisle's going to take the cream off your arms," I said, shifting her to the side slightly so that she was still sitting in my lap, but so that I could hold her with one arm and the book with the other. It wasn't really the best position but Carlisle could still get to both of her arms without her being able to see too much of what he was doing.

I opened the book at the first page where the first is picture had been stuck. Underneath it, Esme has written how old I was when my masterpiece was created.

"My art skills don't get much better." I told her chuckling as we looked at the scribble of a 3 year old.

As Carlisle started to remove the clear band-aids holding the numbing cream in place, I tried to keep Little Bell's attention focused on the book. When his hands first touched her skin she watched him carefully for a minute before I was able to distract her again. Keeping Isabella occupied meant Carlisle was able to give her both her subcutaneous MMR & Meningitis shot's without her even noticing. Unfortunately the tetanus and HPV were a different story. The moment the needle went in; she tensed and tried to pull her arm away from the sharp object.

"Owwie! "She cried out, tears quickly spilling out onto her cheeks.

"It's okay baby," I soothed, trying to comfort her.

"Relax your arm sweetheart," Carlisle said, noticing how tense her body was and that it would only make it worse.

"Dadddddyy," she sobbed.

"I know. That one's done, just one more," I said, kissing the top of her head.

"N...n...n...nooo," she stuttered out, unable to breathe.

"Isabella, breathe baby. "

She took a big gulp of air but tried squirming off my lap, not happy to stay for the next one.

"Ah, ah, no stay here. Look at me baby girl," I said firmly before waiting until her eyes had locked with mine to carry on. "Take a big breath in. That's it, and another. Good girl."

I leant forward placing my forehead against hers and encouraged her to keep taking deep breaths. When Carlisle felt she had calmed down enough to carry on he administered the final shot creating a fresh set of tears.

"Ahhh...daddy that burns!"

"I know, shh baby, you're okay."

"Owww," she whimpered and sobbed.

"All done now sweetheart." Carlisle said, placing the final band-aid before gently massaging her arm.

"I'm so proud of you baby girl. You did so well." I praised, cradling her tightly to my chest while she cried.

Carlisle packed up and quietly excused himself leaving me to cuddle Isabella until she had cried herself to sleep. I was relieved she wouldn't need any more shots for a few months. I hated putting her through it when she hated them so much but they were far from the thing she should fear most in her life. Now it was time to focus on bringing down the Volturi family and get back to helping Bella overcome what she's lived through.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed :)**

**If i can't have Carlisle or Edward as my doctors I'd want this guy - **( ) 2012/09/doctor-says-it-wont-hurt ******though I can't have him either :(**

**For my kinky readers, back in June i posted my entry to Fandom4Children 'Fingers That Make a Fist'**  
><em>Edward, Bella's Dom, invites their friend, Rosalie, over to fulfil Bella's fantasy. Together they help Bella overcome her fears, and give her the pleasure she's been craving. All human. (Not what i would really class as slash.)<em>


End file.
